


Fire Made Flesh, Pierced By Ice

by Fatmaleficent



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boat Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Infertility, Love, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatmaleficent/pseuds/Fatmaleficent
Summary: This starts off during Jon & Dany's conversation in the Dragon Pit while Tyrion is talking with Cersei. Filler scenes and emotional buildup to Boatsex and beyond. Eventual season 8 story line ideas.This is the first thing I have ever written, be kind!





	1. Dany I

**Author's Note:**

> I know what it is to live entirely for and with what I love best on earth. I hold myself supremely blest — blest beyond what language can express; because I am my husband's life as fully as he is mine. No woman was ever nearer to her mate than I am: ever more absolutely bone of his bone and flesh of his flesh. - Jane Eyre.

DANY

Dany’s infertility clawed at her. It rose up in her throat like bile when she spoke of it and she couldn’t keep the hurt from her voice as she said it to him. To Jon Snow. To this man she loved, honourable and beautiful standing before her. She forced it back down and hoped Jon wouldn’t notice her revulsion at herself. Now was not the time to discuss it, not when Tyrion could be being murdered by Cersei at this very moment. She should be more concerned about Tyrion, but couldn’t help using this time to be close to Jon, to enjoy his dark eyes looking into hers.

When she repeated to Jon what she had said on the ship leaving Eastwatch -that she couldn’t bear children- he was clearly sceptical. He almost seemed challenged by it, as if he wanted to prove her wrong. Dany knew though that she would never grow heavy with child again. She felt like a desert was in between her hips, and that where there was once soft lush soil ready for a strong tree to grow...now there was only sand. She felt like less of a woman, not able to produce life like any common kitchen wench could. She expected Jon to pull back from her when she said it to him again, hoping this time he would realize why she said it. That she couldn’t provide him with the family he deserved, and so she didn’t deserve him or his love. Some people say that to love a man is to want to bear his children – she didn’t believe that was the definition of love though, she was a woman whose identity did not depend on how many children she could birth. But she wanted to be a mother, more than anything, and she wanted to bear the children of a man she loved. Her body could not grant her wish, and it tore her apart. She couldn’t let Jon love her how she loved him, only to disappoint him. 

Jon didn’t withdraw from their bubble though. He had just shown her extreme loyalty by proclaiming her as his queen in front of Cersei. It was frustrating that things had now gone to shit because of his honour, but she was still awed by his proclamation in that situation. She couldn't believe she had done anything to gain this man's allegiance, and regretted so much that she hadn’t believed him from their first meeting. Dany said this to him and she couldn’t keep the shame and regret from her voice. He didn’t say he told her so, only asked her what was to happen now. Dany was unsure.. she didn’t feel like a Queen right at this moment -not with Jon so close she could smell the leather of his tunic. Her dragonchild had died because she was too proud to listen to Jon. Her sweet, gentle child, with his golden scales and red wings. Fire made flesh, pierced by ice. It was all her fault. Though she knew if she looked back she was lost, her heart felt like a gaping wound pouring blood into her fur lined dress. She should have believed Jon, but she had not and she had paid such a price for her foolishness. 

Jon didn’t know that Melissandre had told her to summon him, and to let him tell her about the things he had seen. She didn’t believe in the Lord of Light, but she knew that the red priestesses in Essos held a strange knowledge and power in their foresight. She had always put her faith only in Daenarys Targaryen, never in any gods and therefore took the council of the Red Woman as an excuse to make this rebelling lord kneel to her. But this man would not kneel, not this Jon Snow. Although Jon told her she was his Queen during their intimate conversation on her ship, Dany didn’t want him to bend the knee now. She had got what she thought she wanted, but it turned out she barely knew herself. Jon was her equal, she respected him above all others and at times she felt completely unworthy of him – but it didn’t stop her dreaming of what could be between them.

Dany wanted to be surrounded by him, to feel his body against hers. From the moment he took her hand when he awoke on the ship the flame inside of her was lit where there was once crackling coals, waiting to form into something more. She now wanted Jon more than she wanted the Seven Kingdoms. Her private struggle to control her feelings about him, and to keep on her path to taking back her birthright, had made her distracted. She trying so hard to control her features and keep her queenly indifference in place- when all she wanted to do was grab him by his fur cloak and force his lips to hers. When he looked into her eyes she felt she was drowning, but didn’t want to save herself. She wanted to fall, to sink into their endless depths. She knew he felt the same way, but they both knew that giving in could mean so much could go wrong in the Great War ahead. They had a duty to their people. 

Dany knew she was a beautiful woman, and had often used it as a tool to achieve her ends. Men thought her beautiful but brainless, and they therefore became easy to outwit and predict. Being alluring to look upon meant those who hated her thought of her as a whore - as though no woman could be both beautiful as song and sharp as Valyrian steel. Dany was no whore though – she had been sold before, and she would never be sold again. Her beauty was hers alone to use as she saw fit, and she did not use her face to lure men to her bed. Her hair and eyes were alien features here in Westeros and she could tell from her first meeting with Jon Snow that her appearance had unnerved him, just as her dragons had shocked him, but he was stubborn in her throne room, openly defying her. Dany didn’t want Jon to be swayed by her looks, because she felt the connection between them was deeper than that. It didn’t stop her being attracted to his outward appearance though, his manly strength and gorgeous hair, and she often felt her flesh respond to his closeness, as is did now while they spoke in this small alcove in the Dragon Pit waiting for Tyrion’s return. 

She lowered her gave to his chest quickly before returning to his eyes. She knew what was under those layers, the pain that they hid from the world. When she had seen the scars gouged deep into his chest her heart shattered. Ser Davos had not gotten carried away as Jon said. She felt in herself that her very soul was as cut up like his scarred body from all she had suffered, and knowing he had been hurt so terribly was another wound to her heart. She couldn’t understand how he was alive, and how he hadn't succumbed to freezing beyond the wall. But he had, and he was here. She needed to be with him, like she needed air to breathe – no matter how undeserving she felt. She felt like she was being so selfish, knowing she shouldn’t give in, but so unable to stop how she felt about the King in the North. 

When their entourage moved to leave the Dragon Pit, the relief she felt at Tyrion being alive and successfully pulling Cersei to their side was somewhat overshadowed. Although Cersei seemed to want to cooperate, they were all still in great danger and the mood was tense. She knew she would have to get back on Drogon and leave Jon, and it was painful even for a short time. She was frustrated with herself, for her weakness. But in the end it was only because she wished it was easier for her to be alone with the King. He looked at her as everyone prepared to leave, his dark eyes seeking hers across the platform. He looked like he longed for her. She called Drogon down to her as his eyes stared into her own, keen to see the two of them interact again. Everyone emptied from the Dragon pit into the entrance, eager to be out of Drogon’s way, but Jon stayed where he was, not flinching. 

After much screeching and flapping of wings Drogon landed and put his large head between them. He seemed to approve of Jon, and didn’t act wary of him. Dany turned her attention toward her child, and greeted her beautiful fierce son with warmth. She had been anxious about the safety of her remaining children near King’s Landing after the ballista had shot Drogon during the raid on the Lannister Army. She ran her arms up his snout, almost hugging him and then stood back up to stroke his nose. She looked over at Jon, who took off his gloves and copied her, stroking upwards towards Drogon’s huge nostril. Her baby boy chirped at them with happiness, enjoying being spoilt by their affections. Jon chuckled at Drogon’s reaction and then looked up at Dany, a true grin stretching across his face. Her heart beat faster and her breath caught, wanting him to smile at her like that again and again. 

Their moment was broken by Davos, who called out with a chuckle “Your Grace, will you be returning to the ship with us?”   
Jon sighed, then nodded to him, and gave Drogon one last pat before putting his gloves back on.   
“Fly safe” he said to them both, and headed down the steps towards the entrance where Davos looked amused, while Jorah and Tyrion stood looking slightly shocked. They had never seen anyone but Daenarys be affectionate with her children. Dany climbed quickly on to Drogon, while Rhaegal swooped overheard looking for danger. She needed to be in the air, have the cold wind blowing on her face to stop the blush creeping up her body from between her legs. She felt like they had been a family in that moment, patting to her child. Jon’s lack of fear of Drogon put fuel on her fire that burned for him -now she was actually relieved to have a few hours to gather herself before seeing him again this evening when they returned. She felt like a shy maiden being smiled at by a man for the first time, and cursed her fluttering heart. 

The island felt safe when she arrived, but empty without her advisors and companions – especially Jon. She was greeted by some of her Dothraki, who were happy to see their Khaleesi home. She didn’t want to return to her rooms alone just yet, now that her flight had cooled her off, so she walked down to the town of tents the Dothraki had made as their home on Dragonstone. She talked amongst her people, playing with the children and laughing at the jokes the women made. She wanted so much for them to be happy in Westeros, and prosper with the technology and knowledge there and to share their horsemanship with the world. It was her dream to see all of the cultures mixed together and living in harmony, learning from one another. Jon had brought the Wildlings beyond the wall, something no one had ever done. The Dothraki and the Wildlings seemed like a similar people – carefree and fierce. Her bloodriders respected and liked the King in the North. He had sparred with them often in the courtyard and they admired his strength and stamina – but made fun of him calling him Naqis Ahesh Khal “Little Snow King” for his height and his name. 

The Dothraki had taught her to be strong. They had shown her what it meant be unbending, to stand up for herself, to be fierce without fear of her own inner strength. They were horselords, but they had helped unleash her inner dragon. Without them, and the hard lessons she had learnt from them, she might still be a weak girl cowering under an abusive brother. Viserys was the only family she had ever known, and he had made her feel like nothing. She named her dragon after him to try to redeem his name, to pretend they were a family -two united Targaryens- even though it was all lies. She wanted a real family, and her anger at her womb rose in her again. 

She stared at a small boy playing with a piece of sheepskin, his fat arms holding it up to hide behind it and then peaking out and losing himself to giggles at his peakaboo game. His mother scooped him up and kissed him, then turned to smile at her Khaleesi. She felt her anger die, and an aching emptiness wash over her as she fixed a forced smile on her face. Dany bid farewell to her Dothraki for now and headed back to the castle. As she climbed the thousands of steps, she watched her children fly and circle overhead. She felt they were watching for the ship – Jon’s ship. They knew their mother wanted him back safe.

She could see a dark spot in the distance, and guessed they were still a few hours away. She wished she was with Jon, holding his hand and looking into his eyes. With him she didn’t feel so alone, a solitary Queen whom no one could get close to. Her was her equal, and she felt pulled to him as if by magic. She wished for the weight of his body on top of her, and she sighed as she felt the heat of her wishes wash through her. Anyone looking at her would think it was heat from the endless climbing stairs and her thick fur coat. She wanted to be alone then, to bathe and be clean for his return, to wash away the stench of King’s Landing. Dany ordered a maid to draw her a hot bath and slowly undressed while the girl filled it. She dismissed her, and took off her thin shift. She looked down at her curvy body, and felt her nipples pucker in the cool air blowing through the windows. Steam was rising from her bath, but she was in no hurry as she touched her own soft skin. 

She closed her eyes and ran her hands down her collarbones and over her chest so that she was squeezing her breasts and caressing her tender nipples. She imagined Jon watching her touch her body, how different he would find her from the commanding Queen. Jon had been in her dreams and fantasies for weeks now, holding her in his strong arms, both gentle and assertive. She climbed in the bath, its scolding hot touch soothing her and relaxing her sore muscles from flying. She closed her eyes again, thinking of Jon’s curls surrounding his face and how his rough hand felt in hers. It had been months since she had last lain with Daario, and her body ached to be filled after so long without any physical intimacy– but not by the sellsword. Only Jon. 

She could think of no other, and she slid her hand down her front, wishing it was his larger calloused hand that opened her folds to find her little bud. She circled it gently, feeling herself flush and after a few minutes quickened her pace, picturing him in her bath with her, touching her all over. Using her other hand she slipped inside herself, first one finger that found a sensitive spot a short way inside. Soon she couldn’t help but add a second, then a third small finger into her tightness. Panting, she breathed his name through her climax, thinking of his dark eyes seeing her now. 

Jon was who she wanted, who she needed, but who she shouldn’t have.


	2. Jon I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon leaving the Dragon Pit, arriving at Dragonstone. Occurs before the council meeting where they decide to sail together.

JON

 

Jon watched his Queen fly away on Drogon, and felt he already missed her. He felt pulled to her in ways he couldn’t resist even if he wanted to. They had just shared such an amazing moment, both patting Drogon, her fiercest child. Their connection was so strong, but it felt private. He tried to compose his face into a neutral expression, but the look Davos was giving him told him he was failing, so he settled on his brooding scowl. He cleared his throat roughly, and asked the group at large to lead the way. Tyrion gave him a serious, calculating look, but turned on his heel and led them towards the harbour. The Dothraki guards almost leered at him, and one even winked. He wanted to be anywhere except surrounded by these men right now. He slowed until he was walking with Lady Brienne, and enquired about his siblings to distract his overwrought mind that was filled with Dany. Brienne gave a small smile, looking proud. Arya, his favourite sister, had learnt to fight and fight well, according to Brienne. She was skilled with a blade, and had kept herself alive with her Needle. Jon was shocked she still had Needle, the sword he had gifted her. Emotions flooded through him. His baby sister, who never looked at him as a bastard, was alive. It didn’t feel real. He longed to see her again.

 

“What of Bran?” He asked the large woman towering over him as they walked toward the ship. Her expression fell, and for a moment she looked completely lost for words. Glancing at her squire, she licked her lips, seeming unsure of her words. Jon’s chest clenched, and he wondered why it made Brienne uneasy to speak of his brother.   
“I did not know your brother before….” She paused, meaning before his fall and before the war, “But from what Sansa has told me, and her reaction to him now.. I gather he is much changed your Grace.”   
Jon exhaled a large breath, before asking if she meant Bran’s visions. Brienne nodded and was silent for a few moments with she gathered words for her reply. Finally she said “Sansa told me he can see all things, your Grace. Past, present, future… but he takes no joy in it. He calls himself the Three Eyed-Raven. He says he can use the bodies of animals to see”. Jon looked up at the sky, seeing ravens above them in the trees. He didn’t know what to make of what Brienne was saying about Bran, but he had heard of greenseers and had met a warg during his time with the Wildlings. Bran sounded like both of them combined. It concerned him. He changed the subject to discuss the other goings on of Winterfell, and eventually they reached the Queens ship, _Breaker of Chains_.

 

Everyone was on high alert, expecting to be attacked boarding the ship when they were most vulnerable. Jon bade farewell to Lady Brienne and Podrick, then waited with the Dothraki, making sure everyone else got on safe and was the last to board with the Bloodriders the Queen had assigned for their protection. Davos and Jon stood watching the shore fade, scanning the waters around them for any sign of an ambush. The remaining Greyjoy ships surrounded them, being much more able to fight on sea. The journey back to Dragonstone was not far, Davos estimated 4-5 hours depending on the winds. Davos kept looking sidelong at Jon once they were a safe distance away from King’s Landing. He seemed amused, but content not to press him. Jon knew he wanted to know what was going on between himself and the Queen, and why he hadn’t told Davos he had bent the knee to her. Davos didn’t seem angered by Jon not telling him, more satisfied with himself. He had teased Jon about staring at her ‘good heart’. Jon wished it was her standing beside him now, and his hands ached with his need to touch her again like he had on the ship from Eastwatch. To feel her soft hands in his own. To feel her petite frame in his arms. He huffed, frustrated with himself, and turned to go below deck to his chambers.

 

Jon had always held himself to an impossibly high standard, denying the wants of his flesh. As soon as he was old enough to know what Bastard meant -the cruel title Lady Stark called him by, never acknowledging he had a name- Jon knew he was the product of weakness and sin. His honourable father had been weak once, during Robert’s Rebellion, and Jon was the living proof of it. He chastised himself, never wanting his body to have the urges it developed as he grew into his manhood. Never wanting to be tempted. Theon and Robb were lucky, no one thought less of them for accepting the needs of their flesh and giving into them. That wasn’t allowed for Jon. He was a child of lust, and he would not give into it himself to do that to another child. He was no lord like his father, able to house and feed a child with no lands or titles to his name.

 

After Ygritte had finally convinced him to give into his baser urges, he grew worried about her having his child. It never concerned her in the slightest, wild and free as she was. Wildlings didn’t care for marriage, money or bastards. Perhaps that's why he liked them so much. He had discovered with Ygritte why men did stupid things to lie with a woman. It was heaven to be surrounded by the flesh of another. Nothing that felt so good could be evil, but he had denied himself since her death. The Red Woman had tried to seduce him, undressing her pale body within arms reach – but he knew he was being tested, and possibly tricked. He did not want to rut with a woman like pigs in a stall, or be manipulated by one as fickle as her. Melissandre had brought him back to life but he did not feel grateful. He felt his task weighing on him, and thought he had only returned from the endless blackness to prepare Men for the Great War to come.

 

That was until he had met Dany. Around her, he wanted to do more than just exist and think of war. He wanted to be with her, in all ways. She captivated him. She was a tiny person, but she loomed larger than life. She dominated his thoughts and powerful feelings had taken root in his heart as he got know her. They were two lonely people, with armies to lead, mouths to feed and battles to fight – but there was something more. A connection he couldn’t put into words. He knew perusing the relationship he wanted with her was foolish, but it didn’t make him want it any less. He felt she was holding back. Jon had made his feelings for her plain as day by gripping her hand after he said he would bend the knee. She had tried to pull away and he had held on to their entwined flesh, imploring her to know. To know he cared for her, respected her, adored her.. loved her. She hadn’t rejected him, but she had seemed overwhelmed. Jon attributed her fear in that moment to her grief at her child’s death, and he could not blame her when she had just suffered so much.

 

She had not stayed away from him long during their two week journey from Eastwatch though, coming to visit a few hours later to check on him that same day. She had ran her eyes over the scar on his chest, and her eyes had rimmed with tears. To distract her he had asked her how she came to command the Unsullied. They discussed many things – the Northern lords, The Old Gods, the Pyramids of Mereen, the Great Stallion of the Dothraki, Dragonlore, the doom of Valyria and their families. Dany grew sad at the mention of family, and Jon ached to see how lonely she really was. Her Queenly mask showed her as aloof, cold, fierce – but he felt inside she desperately wanted to be loved for who she was. He had recovered quickly in her presence from his fall through the ice. She made his body burn when she was near, and he no longer felt chilled to his bones.  
  
Once below deck removed his cloak and gloves, laying on his simple bed that rocked and swayed with the motions of the ship, he mulled over their conversations in the Dragon Pit earlier. Twice now Dany had told him she couldn’t have children, and he didn’t believe it -but didn’t want to push the topic as he saw it caused her such pain. It was a strange thing to say to a war ally, because she was admitting her house could not further its claim on the throne if she won it. Jon knew she risked a lot by telling him what was clearly a very painful subject. He knew most women wanted to be a mother, and it seemed to bring them endless joy. It saddened him that such an amazing woman could be denied the truest wish of her heart. He grew angry at himself - Dany had just lost her child Viserion because of him. The stupid mission they had gone on had ended the life of such a breathtaking creature. His hands fisted with rage at the Night King – what was his goal? Just to see the whole world dead? Such a waste. There must be something more, something he wants? Jon didn’t know the answers, but he felt it was crucial they find out his motivation to win the Great War. There were many people on this ship with greater minds than his own, and he hoped that once they were at Winterfell with Bran’s assistance they would find the key to defeating the Dead.

 

He closed his eyes, trying to push away the suffocating reality of the fight ahead of them. He pictured Dany, smiling at him while they both had patted Drogon. He had felt so truly happy in that fleeting moment, as they both touched the magnificent child she had brought into the world. He had a feeling no one touched her dragons but her, and now him- and this made him feel like there was something intimate about it. As if he touched her very soul. When he had first met Drogon on the cliff, he was afraid but also amazed. He assumed that a predator like a dragon was similar to a direwolf, and to back away or break eye contact as they approached was an invitation for them to attack, proving their Alpha status. He had stood his ground, exhilarated, trying not to show any panic in the face of the enormous beast. No, not a beast. Dany had told him they were not beasts to her, and he tried not to think of them that way... but she had also told him not to call her Dany and he couldn’t help it that he did. His whole being had urged him to take off his glove to touch Drogon on that cliff, to touch history come alive. Jon has revelled in the feeling of the hot scales under his hand and felt so calm looking into Drogon’s huge eye. He felt truly Seen by the huge creature, as if his name and his titles were ridiculous mantles that meant nothing under such a gaze.

 

It made the dragon’s mother all the more beautiful to him. Her quick mind and fierce personality kept everyone around her on their toes during council meetings, but one on one she was very sincere. Jon often felt distracted while she was talking, staring at her full lips and then back into her violet eyes. They pierced through him and he felt almost undressed under her gaze- and tried to stop himself mentally underdressing her while she spoke. He knew under her sharply shaped clothing was a soft warm body. Her clothes hinted at her tiny waist and he longed to wrap his arms around it. He had been dreaming of her for months, much to his internal shame.

 

He had wondered at his own idiocy, imaging a Queen in his bed. The night before leaving for the mission beyond the wall he had dreamt of her in such explicit detail he could barely face her the next day on the shore of Dragonstone. He had told her if he didn’t return she wouldn’t have to deal with the King in the North any more, but she didn’t know to what he really referred to. Sometimes he felt perverted, indecent. He wondered if she sensed his guilt, and thought she would burn him alive if she knew of what really occurred in his mind concerning them both. When they said their farewell and he wished her good fortune, she didn’t know he had spent the night picturing this great woman on his bed, his face buried between her legs and her moaning his name while his tongue explored her. Remembering this dream, and the variations of it he had every night since, he felt the blood rushing to his breeches as his lay there being rocked by the ship on the way back to her.

 

He wondered how she would taste and the sounds she would make as he touched her and was unable to contain himself any longer. Getting up to bolt the door, he undid his laces and squeezed his length thinking of her pink lips. He imagined the curve of her waist down to her hips from when he had seen her bend over the painted table, so womanly and feminine. Jon stroked himself jerkily, thinking of running his hand between her legs, feeling wetness there. He bit his lip, and worked faster and harder on himself, spurned by the wish of her wanting him inside her. He used his left thumb to rub over the tip of his member, dreaming of how tight she would be, his body leaking fluid at such an indecent thought of his Queen. His Queen, with his cock buried deep inside her, making her shudder. The way she looked into his eyes. The way she was so firey, so passionate. He was sure she would be like that in bed. His right hand worked at a furious pace as the other circled the top, and finally his eyes rolled back as he sprayed his release into his left hand, thinking of sucking her breasts. He stilled for a moment feeling the relief wash over him, but also an ache for the real thing as he washed himself off. Maybe now when he saw her back at her castle he could be a gentleman, and not let his eyes stray over her clothing imagining what lie beneath as they planned their next move in the war.

 

When their tiny boat rowed to the shore bringing them all safety back to Dragonstone, Dany stood there waiting for them with some of her Dothraki. Jon was struck all over again by her loveliness, and knew his fantasy could never do this woman any justice. She smiled ever so slightly and greeted them all, clearly relieved at their safe return. Most of the party hurried back to the castle swiftly, eager for their supper, anxious for their meeting later tonight to discuss what would happen now. Jorah spoke briefly with the Queen, and she asked him to escort Missandei back to the castle while Grey Worm supervised the Greyjoy ships. Jorah looked unsure, clearly wanting to be beside the Queen. Jon pretended to be busy with something he had left in the boat, but watched them keenly out of the corner of his eye. He saw Dany looking at him- she gave Jorah a reassuring squeeze of the arm so that he would leave them. The Queen approached Jon, and he could smell the spices of her perfume. She asking her Bloodriders to follow a little ways behind them, or that is what Jon assumed she did because they gave them a wide berth. Jorah and Missandei both looked back curiously at her and she arched an eyebrow at them, so they continued with their climb clearly chastised by her look. Jon chuckled at this, winning a small smile from Dany.

 

They walked for some time in silence, enjoying being alone together without having anything too urgent to discuss. Jon so desperately wanted to hold her hand, but not with her bloodriders watching them. A screeching overhead signalled her dragons, who were play fighting in the air so far above them. Jon turned to her then, breaking their silence. “How long did it take you to return home your Grace?”

 

She smirked at him, tilting her head. “Not long _your Grace_ , only three quarters of an hour.” Her tone mocked his formality at using her title. He had not wanted to offend her by seeming too familiar, though in his mind he was familiar with every part of her.

 

“Ah” he paused, looking up at the dragons again. “What did you do with your time free from advisors and war plans?” He really had no idea if she had any hobbies – his sister Sansa was always sewing. He doubted the Dragon Queen did needlework though. Dany looked at him again, and seemed to be weighing her answer. She had a mischievous look in her eye that startled him slightly, and she said with a small smile. “Well, I had a wonderful hot bath...”.

 

Jon’s mind was suddenly flooded with mental images of her naked flesh in steaming water and he flushed, coughing to cover his surprise. He felt his eyes rolling around like a startled horse, eager to steady himself somehow and not show her the true turn of his mind. He sensed her amusement at his discomposure, and it made him flush darker. She continued, saying “The stench of King’s Landing made me want to scrub my skin raw”. He nodded then, gathering himself.

 

“Aye, your home is much nicer, much more befitting a Queen.”

 

She made no reply at first, looking at him with a mixture of sadness and tenderness – her mischievousness gone. They climbed a few more steps in silence until she said

 

“This place didn’t feel like home when we first arrived... I thought it would – I was born here. It should have been a home to me. Instead it felt like a holding cell, while I waited for my life to truly begin...but it feels like home now.”

 

Jon found himself holding his breath, waiting for her to continue, eager to hear why she felt differently to when she had first landed.

 

“Maybe that is because of those here with me now...” She paused, turning to him, a step higher than him so their faces were level. “Maybe home is the people you want by your side.”

 

Her eyes were impossibly soft looking into his own. Jon breathed out the air he had been holding in his lungs after she spoke, and suddenly didn’t care if her bloodriders were following them below. Jon took her hands then, so soft in his own, and brought them to his lips, ever so gently brushed a kiss on each one. Jon loved the feel of her warm smooth skin touching his own. Her full lips parted in a sigh, staring into his eyes while her own filled with tears, like shimmering lavender crystals. She closed them, steeling herself. He knew why. They weren’t alone. She was a Queen, a Khaleesi. She was not allowed to be weak. Jon didn’t think her weak though, he thought her indescribably beautiful. He thought of her as _his_ Queen and he treasured the heartbeats he could feel quicken in her fingers at his touch. He ached to touch her more, and he warred within himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon is so much harder to write! I hope I did okay


	3. Dany II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War Council, We Sail Together, Boatsex pat 1

DANY

 

If Jon wasn’t holding her hands at that moment, she felt she would fly apart. Emotions overwhelmed her, and she fought to control herself. She trembled slightly, not daring to open her eyes and meet his lest she wrap herself around him and refuse to let go. But she was no foolish maiden. She was a Queen, she had to hold it together… but she never wanted this moment to end. Jon had kissed her hands, had accepted that he was her home. Her safe harbour. She had made herself so vulnerable to him, and he had done the same in turn. This felt completely different to when Jorah had taken her hands to kiss her farewell before leaving for the North – this was a kiss of welcome, of belonging.  
  
“Your Grace” came Missandei’s soft voice somewhere above them. Dany opened her eyes, and found Jon still staring at her. His eyes were closing over now, knowing they weren’t alone. He went to let go of her, but this time she was the one who held on. He smiled his small smile, and she slowly dropped his hands, turning away from him to see Missandei.   
  
“Your Grace, I am sorry to interrupt you. Supper is ready and the war council will follow immediately after. Everyone awaits you and the King in the North.” Missandei’s eyes were apologizing silently to Dany, knowing she had broken a moment between them. Dany nodded, letting her face relax and thanked her, asking her to wait a moment. She turned back to Jon, who had turned to watch her children again. His face was brooding again, clearly not looking forward to the council meeting.

 

She sighed, and said “We can never escape for long”.

Jon sighed too. “Aye, we can’t”

“I’ll see you shortly..” she breathed after a small pause.

The King in the North nodded, but clearly didn’t want her to leave. He understood though that the both of them needed to collect their thoughts before they saw their advisors. Important decisions needed to be made. Dany gave him one last look, and turned to walk up to Missandei. She walked in silence with her closest friend, treasuring the need not to have to answer questions. They passed through the many guards leading to her chambers, where Missandei offered her some wine. Dany gratefully accepted, and sat staring out of the window. She had already bathed today, so didn’t need to freshen up. She sat at her vanity, and her friend fixed her hair where the wind had pulled it out of place.

 

“Do you like him?” she asked Missandei. Dany didn’t have to say his name. Her handmaiden and advisor was her closest friend, and she valued her thoughts and opinions on all matters.

“He is very….intense, your Grace.” came the reply, with a small half smile in the mirror where their faces reflected back. Both women had such extraordinary hair, but as different as night and day. Dany nodded at her words. It was true, Jon was very intense. She felt sucked into him, like a vortex. She felt he was drawn to her too, like a moth to her flame.

“He looks at you like he would rather look at nothing else for the rest of his life, your Grace...” She paused, fixing pins in the Queens hair, then continued. “I have noticed that men who are as... quiet as the King in the North, are in fact capable of feeling the most potent love.” Missandei dropped her gaze, busying herself with tidying the vanity.

  
Dany turned to look at her then, intrigued, knowing she referred to Grey Worm. The commander of the Unsullied was always impassive, and though Dany liked him for his strength and loyalty, she could not say she truly _knew_ him as Missandei did. Missandei and Grey Worm had spent much time together, being two pillars of support to Dany during her time in Essos. Dany could see they loved each other, though they were extremely good at hiding it. She thought they were much better at it than she was, or Jon.

 

“Are we talking about ‘many things’?” she asked with interest. She wasn’t sure how they made love, but she knew in Mereen that the Unsullied visited brothels frequently. Many were murdered there by the Son’s of the Harpy, much to her rage. She had wondered aloud to Tyrion and Grey Worm why they would go there… not being able to fully utilize the, ahem, services available. Grey Worm and Tyrion had looked at each other, as if asking the other to explain. Tyrion had told her then, that he believed that they went to be held by a woman, to find comfort in her arms- not to use her body for lust as a normal man would. Grey Worm had nodded. She didn’t think Missandei and Grey Worm only hugged in bed though, but they had not had a chance to discuss these ‘many things’ her friend had hinted at. Missandei’s beautiful skin pinkened slightly on her cheeks as Dany watched her waiting for an answer. She nodded and Dany’s face lit up with excitement to find out what this mystery was.

 

A knock on her chamber door broke the silence, and her guard announced it was time for Supper. For the second time today, a special moment was interrupted for Dany and she huffed in frustration, a look of great annoyance spreading over her face while she glared at the door. Missandei chuckled at her and Dany couldn’t help smiling back, knowing she was being a little bit foolish. Dany took Missandei’s arm with her own, and they walked to the dining hall adjacent to the war room together, where they found everyone already seated. They stood up at the entry of their Queen, and bowed slightly as she took her seat at the head of the table.

 

Her eyes found Jon’s, seated at the other of the table, but he looked away quickly. She looked over at Tyrion to her right, who was watching the two of them closely. Servants brought in dinner, and they all ate quickly with minimal talking, knowing there was much to discuss soon enough. She kept stealing glances down the table at Jon, who she could feel staring at her before quickly looking away again. She felt jealous of his goblet, seeing him pressing his lips against it drinking deeply but still looking at her with dark eyes. She longed to be sitting with him, maybe even holding his hand under the table where no one could see. Missandei caught her eye, and the look she was giving her told her she wasn’t being subtle, so Dany focused on her plate – ignoring Tyrion’s knowing gaze.

 

They filed into the War Room with the pained table, carved to look like all of Westeros. Dany stood at the end of her continent, where Dorne was, with her back to the large open window. Outside she could feel the presence of her children, sleeping on the large stone balconies. Jon stood beside the southern most part of the North to her right, alongside Missandei and Tyrion. Grey Worm stood to her left, wanting to assess the layout of the lands where their armies were currently located, Ser Jorah to Grey Worm’s left. Varys and Theon stood to the back, as did Davos. She nodded to her Hand, urging him to begin the meeting.

 

Tyrion looked around the room, as if collecting a multitude of thoughts, before speaking.

“I think today we saw something today that shocked us. Cersei has agreed to lend her support to the Great War, with this... Night King. That dead soldier...” Tyrion paused, clearly uncomfortable, the memory of the vicious rotting creature fresh in all their minds. “That is something I never wish to see again, but now we know there are a hundred thousand of those marching on the North, we must move swiftly as possible to gather our forces. Most of the Dothraki are in High Garden, with the men from the Lannister army our Queen let bend the knee. We need to get word to them to mobilize immediately to the North.”

 

Tyrion looked to the room at large, and Dany saw his gaze fall on Jorah. She heart clenched. Every time she got Jorah back he had to leave her again. She knew it made sense - Jorah could speak Dothraki, he knew the North and he could move swifty to High Garden with a small group of men. Still, she did not want him to leave her side again. Jorah always wanted her to be safe, and though her heart ached to know he was in love with her while she was not in love with him, she still appreciated his guidance. She looked at him with sad eyes, and he nodded at Tyrion, knowing his purpose. He then turned to her, saying “Your Grace, I will go to the Dothraki and accompany them North, if it pleases you.” She inclined her head, accepting his service. She glanced at Jon, and he looked tensely between Jorah and herself. She didn’t know what to make of his expression.

  
“How long will it take the Dothraki to reach Winterfell?” she asked Tyrion. But it wasn’t Tyrion who answered her, it was Jon. Two weeks he said, if they ride hard. She enquired about her Unsullied, no longer wanting her armies divided. Jon said _We_ can sail with them and a little flame of hope lit within her. She had been worried that Jon would leave her to make his way North on his own, to arrive as their King before her. She couldn’t help but be upset at the thought of being parted from him again. Not after last time, when he had nearly died. When her child had died…

 

Jorah spoke then, urging her to fly to Winterfell. He was worried for her safety, fearing some man would kill her during the ride North for being the Mad King’s Daughter. She didn’t think it wise to fly on Drogon though, because then she would be in Winterfell alone before the armies, or here on Dragonstone for two weeks by herself with no armies to protect her, before flying North alone to meet them. She didn’t want to be alone on this island, or alone in hostile lands, even if they were Jon’s lands. Jon spoke up immediately, urging her to sail _together,_ his strong voice ringing throughout the room with authority. Dany loved it when he spoke like the King he was. The thought of being on a ship with him for a week was too tempting to pass up. She paused, not wanting to disregard Jorah’s concern for her but needing to show she agreed with Jon. Tyrion was unusually silent, maybe because he didn’t want to be parted from his Queen during such a dangerous time. Just as many men in the North would want to kill him for being the Imp of Casterly Rock, and she felt them all arriving together, under Jon’s protection, was safest. She also wanted these bull headed Northern Lords to know she came to help them, whether they wanted her help or not. They needed her. She would save them.

 

She said as much to Jorah, and the room at large, then looked at Jon’s beloved face. Dany repeated his words back to him. “ _We said together_ ” and she could tell he was trying to hide how pleased he truly was. Jorah stared at Jon, then cast his eyes down, knowing Jon had won her affections. She felt exposed then, letting herself be advised on her safety by Jon against the advice of her own men. But her hands ached to be held by Jon’s again, and not knowing what to do with them, she placed them on the table and didn’t look at anyone, not wanting to see judgement there.

 

Finally, Tyrion spoke up “Grey Worm, we should leave tomorrow. Ready the Unsullied.” Grey Worm nodded, bowed to Dany and left immediately. Tyrion turned to Theon and Davos. “Theon, we must take as much Dragonglass to the North with us as possible. Davos will assist you in locating what has already been mined.” They both nodded, inclining their heads to Dany before turning to leave the room to discuss what to do. Varys and Missandei bowed to the Queen and left, no doubt eager to begin preparations to leave the next day. Only Jon and Tyrion remained with her. She hadn’t dared to look at Jon yet, not with so many eyes on them.

 

Tyrion poured himself a goblet of wine from a table to the side of the room and drank deeply. “I hate sailing” he muttered, taking another gulp. “but I hate riding more. It’s going to be a long few weeks for these twisted limbs.” He picked up the pitcher of wine, clearly planning to take it with him. He gave the King and herself another calculating glance, left the room. Dany turned to look out the huge open windows, and felt Jon approach and stand close beside her. He angled his body towards her but looked out the window as she did. They were facing North, the direction they would soon be travelling.

 

“Are you happy to be returning home?” She asked Jon quietly still gazing through the window. Jon studied her face closely, and nodded. He seemed to realize that nodding would halt the conversation, so instead said to her “Aye. I miss Ghost.” Dany looked at him then, in confusion. Did she just hear correctly? He missed a _ghost_? Jon realized her thoughts and quickly said “My Direwolf. He is all white, like a ghost - but with red eyes. I’ve had him since he was a pup just born. This is the longest we have been apart.” _Ah_ , thought Dany. This is why they call him The White Wolf. She could see in his face how he missed his companion, and her heart ached again for Viserion. They were parted forever, mother without child.

 

“Are Direwolves... common pets? In the North?” She asked, unsure. Jon chuckled, and shook his head. “No no, definitely not common. They are huge you see – not like a dragon of course- but my Ghost is nearly the size of a horse.” He paused, then grew very serious, eyes becoming unfocused. “The Direwolf is the sigil of house Stark. I was on a hunt with my father, brothers Robb and Bran, and Theon, when we found a dead stag and a short distance away a dead female Direwolf. There was not meant to be any Direwolves south of the wall, none had been seen in living memory.” Jon’s eyes were lost in his memory.. it clearly pained him to remember his father, but he continued his story.

 

“My father was shaken and now I know why- the antlers had pierced the wolf’s neck. Stags are the sigil of house Baratheon. It felt ominous. A Baratheon killing a Stark.” His face was indescribably sad and Dany knew why. Joffrey has cut off his father’s head after declaring him a traitor -Joffrey wasn’t a true Baratheon though, he was the product of the Lannister twins Tyrion had told her. She had always been taught to believe Ned Stark was Robert Baratheon’s dog by Viserys, but whenever anyone spoke of him – Jon, Tyrion, Varys, even Cersei today in the Dragonpit – it was with respect and honour. Jon seemed to pull himself from the darkness he had touched in his memory, and kept on.

 

“There were five pups, and my father meant to kill them as a mercy. He said ‘no one survives without their mother’ and it struck me like a blow. I had survived without my mother. Raised an unwanted bastard, but alive all the same. So I asked him to spare the pups, pointing out there was one for each of his trueborn Stark children and they were the sigil of his house. He grudgingly agreed and we collected them to take back from Sansa, Arya and Rickon, when suddenly I heard the whimpering of another pup. Pure White, and the smallest of them. Theon said it was the runt, and it was for me.” Another small pause, and then he looked slightly happier. “Ghost has been my closest friend, and my protector many times.”

 

He looked away out the window, longing to see his friend. Dany was struck by a sudden thought. “You and I both have a living version of the sigil of our house as companions...” she said. He looked at her then, struck by the truth of her statement. It was something else they had in common. “Or I did, before...” She stopped, choking up, remembering Viserion’s death once more. Jon looked at her with sadness, but not pity. The dragon has 3 heads – 3 Targaryens conquered Westeros, using 3 dragons. Everyone gave Aegon all the credit, calling him the Conqueror, but his sister-wives Visenya and Rhaenys were just as instrumental in bringing the continent to heal. She pushed her feelings down, and tried to focus on what needed to be done before they departed tomorrow.

 

“I should go see my children, and tell them that we are leaving on the morrow. I will miss them when they are in the air and I am stuck on the sea.” She wasn’t dismissing him, but she wanted to spend some time with Drogon and Rhaegal before she was confined to a ship for a week. Jon nodded, and she felt he understood. The moonlight lit the side of his face as he said “Goodnight, my Queen” in his deep voice, grabbing her hand to brush his lips across the smooth pale skin as if he couldn’t help himself. Her breath caught, surprised he would repeat his action from earlier today, and he looked at her with dark eyes full of meaning. He turned her hand over, kissing the inside of her wrist and she went weak with sudden desire. A Lover’s Kiss. She wondered what he would do next as she stood there, mind swirling, but instead of continuing his affections he inclined his head and walked away quickly. She let out a breath she did not realize she had been holding. She was tingling all over. She knew it was foolish, but she was now looking forward to their voyage very much.

 

Preparations to leave created chaos the next day, and Dany only saw Jon from a distance. He was supervising the loading of the Dragonglass on to the ships, and with hundreds of crates it was no small task. Dany was busy herself, making sure all the families of the Dothraki who were leaving had adequate supplies for their journey North. She was leaving a small group here, to farm in the lush volcanic soil. Some were Dothraki families with elders too sick for further travel, and some were Unsullied who wanted to create a home for themselves here. She knew they would hold the island and defend it with their lives if need be, and they needed food for their armies in the coming months. All day the spot Jon had kissed on her wrist burned, as if he had branded her. She was anxious to see him, but also nervous. She was concerned about how things would move forward if they strayed down this path. She wanted him, immensely, but also wanted what was best for all their people. Dany knew Jon loved his people, and was selfless in his devotion to his duty. It was one of the things she admired about him. She knew his people didn’t think she would be best for them, and would resist her fiercely, even with their King’s support.

 

She shook her head, clearing her mind of those thoughts. She supervised her Dothraki boarding the ships, and was the last to board her own _Breaker of Chains._ She had said a lengthy goodbye to her children, pouring her love out as she patted them on the cliff edge. It was well after dinner now, so she asked Missandei to bring some food to her chambers. The Unsullied crew bowed to her as she boarded, honoured to man the ship transporting their Queen. Missandei hurried down to the galley in search of food, and Dany spotted Davos, and he smiled at her in his warm fatherly way. She felt a pang of disappointment that the King In the North wasn’t there waiting for her on deck as well.

 

Trying not to be rude, she declared her tiredness after the many preparations of the day so she could go to her rooms. In all honesty, did not feel much like speaking to anyone after such a busy day- except perhaps Jon Snow. She knew Tyrion would want accost her at some point, to lecture her on how to act to these Northerners. She hoped he was too deep into his wine to come tonight. She touched the Targaryen symbol on her door with her hand before stepping inside. Missandei was turning down the Queen’s bed for the night, and indicated a platter on a side table for her. Dany sighed, thanking Missandei and asked her to retire for the night. She could see to her own hair and night clothes. Missandei nodded, squeezing her hand and left for Grey Worm’s room. Dany smiled at her, hoping she would be enjoying _many things_. She began nibbling at her food, trying not to feel upset at not seeing Jon all day. Her wrist still burned on that spot he had pressed his lips.

 

Three knocks sounded at the door, and she realized she had been day dreaming, not hearing who it might be by their footsteps. She assumed it was Tyrion, and pursed her lips with annoyance, but decided to get this over with. She opened the door and her heart clenched. It was Jon, his dark eyes finding hers, looking at her with such intense need and longing. His face silently asked for entry, and she opened the door, allowing him to step inside. She knew her own eyes would now be reflected the same rawness, as she so desperately desired them to be alone once more. They didn’t break eye contact as he closed the door, and the lock clicked in place. She hoped he was here for the reason she thought he was, but didn’t want to ruin the moment by asking for an explanation. Dany waited for him to speak, only able to take small breaths while the tension built in her body. She felt like Jon was trying to hold himself together, and realized he had not taken a breath yet. Her heart sang out with her longing for him, wanting to touch the scars on his face, run her fingers through his short beard and lose her hands in his luscious hair.

 

He exhaled, and taking a deep breath, he finally spoke, voice thick with desire and love as he looked into her eyes. “Dany...” Her tension melted at his use of the nickname, but he closed his eyes, and briefly looked annoyed at himself, as if he had made a mistake. She knew why, she had asked him not to call her that, but now she found she loved hearing it from him again. No memory of Viserys entered her mind, all she could think about was being _his_ Dany and a dam of emotions inside her felt like they would burst forth. He opened his eyes, determined to start again “Daenarys, I-”

 

She didn’t hear what the rest of what he was going to say, because she raised herself up on her toes, throwing her arms around his neck and crashed her lips on to his before he even realized what was happening. She was surprised by her own boldness, but his sound of happy surprise that escaped his lips against her own was worth it. He returned the kiss enthusiastically, holding her body firmly against his own and opened his lips to her onslaught. She ran her fingernails up the back of his neck into his hair, feeling his skin ripple under her as he got goosebumps. His hands travelled up and down her waist and hips, squeezing her flesh under her thick dress while their mouths explored the other. She broke the kiss after a few moments, putting her lips on the scar running down his eye, running her fingers along his bearded jawline. His mouth went to a sensitive spot under her earlobe, travelling down towards her collarbone and she let out a tiny breathy moan. His arms wrapped under her shoulder blades, lifting her off her feet, to press his mouth at the base of her throat. Her blood was pumping so hard, and he gentle nipped at that spot. Groaning ever so quietly, she decided to return the favour, adjusting herself in his arms so she could kiss along his neck and suck the same spot he had nipped at her. Now it was his turn to groan, and the sound sent a wave of pleasure through her.

 

Dany had no coherent thoughts, want and desire completely taking her over. She only knew she wanted them naked. They found each others mouths again, the kiss so intense and full of fire, their wants mingling. Her hands went to work and she felt the rush of blood between her legs increase so that she was throbbing with need. She knew Jon’s chest was scarred, but wanted to press her breasts against him all the same, feel his flesh on her flesh, have him inside of her. Her hands ran down his back, and around his waist, up the sides of his body, feeling the defined muscles under his clothing - trying to find out how to get his leathers off his upper body. She ran her hand down the front of his pants, feeling the size of the gift she was being offered and they both moaned low in their throats while their lips still touched. She continued trying to find out how to get his clothing off, now even more hurried. He was doing the same to her, trying to figure out where her dress came apart and failing in his desperation. In frustration, she stepped back from him, breaking their kiss and began unhooking the front of her dress- her urgency made her clumsy and too slow.

 

Suddenly Jon’s strong hands were there, moving her own small ones and he grabbed each side of the half opened material and ripped it apart. Hooks flew everywhere, sprinkling the floor. She wore a thin, sheer slip underneath, and her breasts bounced slightly with the deep breaths she was taking. His hunger for her was making her slick and throb between her legs with intense need. His eyes were roaming over her like she was a long lost treasure, full of endless riches, his mouth opening and closing, swallowing hard as his eyes trailed over her shape. She pushed her heavy dress down and stepped out of it, leaving her in her shift, wool leggings and boots. Jon pulled his leathers over his head exposing his bare chest, but he barely let her look at her at the scarred battleground of his flesh, grabbing her bodily and forcing his lips on hers once again. His hands went to her hair, trying to undo some of the braids so he could run his fingers through it. Not encumbered by any thick dress now, she could feel the heat of him burning through her shift where their bodies touched. He gave up on her hair, and ran his hands down her to her curvy hips and finally squeezed to flesh of her ass. She did the same to him, grabbing at his firm behind and pressing their pelvises flush against one another. She felt his manhood pressing against her belly, and groaned with the want of it inside her body.   
  
Something in Jon seemed to snap at that moment and he put his hands under her ass, and opened her thighs, putting one on either side of his hips. Dany gasped as she felt him pressed on her wetness that had soaked through her leggings. She rocked her hips while he supported her with his hands, rubbing his length against her most sensitive spot. He still wore his leather leggings and boots, and she yearned for him to be rid of them. Jon began to place kisses along her neck and chest, across the top of breasts he couldn’t yet see. She kissed along his neck once more, her hands running all along his shoulders and arms, and bit him as she ground her pelvis into him. Jon stumbled backwards into the room with a growl of desire, stopping when he hit something. He looked back, seeing it was her bed, and let himself fall back, Dany on top of him. She straddled him, sitting up on her knees and lifted her shift over her head, exposing her breasts to his wanting eyes. He immediately ran his hands up her body, squeezing each breast firmly just before the point of pain. He pinched her nipples between his fingers while she moaned out her enjoyment, saying his name, circling her hips down on him to feel his length against the sensitive bud inside her leggings. Jon sat up, so his face was level with her breasts and flicked his tongue over the left one, while squeezing and massaging the one of the right. Dany groaned, the feel of his rough tongue on her nipple causing her to shiver and arch her back wantonly at him. He took her whole nipple into his mouth, suckling at her as she would give him life itself. Dany had her fingers in his hair, loving the feel of his curls in her hands. He moved to the other breast, her head was thrown back in pleasure while he gave it the same attentions.

 

Finally, Dany couldn’t take it anymore, and quickly climbed off him and stood up, breasts dripping with his saliva. Jon looked shocked, thinking she had changed her mind. He looked worried and so hurt, but she gave him a saucy smile, and turned around, her back to him. She bent over, placing a small foot on a chair, unlacing her boot. She looked over at him, sitting up on the bed watching her with lust and excitement plain on his face as she bent forward. She undid the other boot, and then rolled her leggings down to the ground, exposing the divine shape of her ass to him as she peeled them off.

 

Dany turned back to him, letting him drink in the sight of her naked body before him. She had never felt ashamed of her body, but knew in Westeros, particularly in the North, women were very conservative. She could tell from the look on Jon’s face he had never seen a woman’s body he liked more than hers. The sizeable mound in his pants confirmed it. His eyes darted all over her, practically bulging, to her breasts that bounced as she walked then to the triangle of darker silver hair between her legs. She climbed back on to the bed and laid on her side next to him, wondering what he would do next, or if she would have to make the next move again. His eyes looked into hers, nearly black, full of want for her.

 

This time he stood up, quickly kicking off his boots. She rolled onto her back with her knees bent, squeezing her thighs together to offer some relief to the throbbing within her, nearly panting with excitement, waiting for him to get on top of her. She was so wet between her legs and knew she had ever been this turned on before. He faced her on the bed, and his hand went to his own leggings, unlacing the front while looking at her body spread before him as if she were a buffet and him a starving man. She looked at the scars on his chest and felt a pang of sadness, but being here with him while he felt so _alive_ meant she couldn’t think of the awful possibilities those scars meant. He looked strong, and she knew he would use all those muscles through his shoulders, abs and back to get as far inside her as he could and she shivered with anticipation. Jon peeled off his leggings, bending forward and pressing little kisses on her feet while he stepped out of them. She couldn’t help but giggle at the ticklish feeling, and he smiled again as he stood up, completely and gloriously nude.

 

Her stomach clenched, and she saw everything she had hoped there before her. His muscular abdomen had a V shape pointing downward, drawing her eyes to his pretty cock that was topped with dark curly hair. It stood looking painfully full, curved slightly upwards, and she saw fluid leaking from the top. She bit her lip with need. He was so manly, but so utterly perfect in every way, and he was dripping for her as much as she was for him. She looked up into his eyes, and saw that he was waiting for a sign of her approval. She realized he was self conscious about his body, he had stopped smiling quickly while she had surveyed him, but had wanted to show it to her the same way she had shown it to him. In response she opened her legs, her knees still bent, and raised her arms to him inviting him to get on top of her. She saw his eyes dart down between her legs, looking at her slick folds, and a wolfish hunger washed across his face.

 

Jon didn’t climb on top of her like she had invited him too. He placed his rough hands just inside each of her knees and ran them down her thighs, touching her soft belly and then bringing them the outside of her thighs. She shivered, loving the feel of him touching her, watching him caress her. He still wasn’t looking at her face, instead studying between her legs and suddenly he went to one knee before her on the bed. Dany made a noise of shock, not understanding what he was doing and raised herself on her elbows to look. Surely he didn’t want to look at her this closely? Why was he delaying being inside of her? She was so full of pent up need, and frustration threatened to overcome her. He ran his hands down the inside of her thighs again, and then grabbed her hips, dragging her bodily so her pink folds were right in front of his face. She half sat up, wondering what was going to happen now he had nearly pulled her off the edge of the bed. He curled each arm around her thighs, keeping her legs open, and raised his head slowly. He looked into her eyes, his own so black and endless, almost as if intoxicated.   
  
“My Queen” He said with so much raw love, and lowered his lips to her sensitive bud, kissing it gently before his lips opened and the tip of his tongue swirled around it. Dany felt herself shudder with shock and pleasure, his eyes still looking into her own as his mouth worked on her. No man had ever done this to her before, and she felt her eyes nearly roll back from how good it felt.

“J-Jooooon” she tried to say his name but it came out a stuttered moan as he started applying more pressure to her, being fast and gentle then firm and slow as he circled her clit. She had thrown her head back, panting, and felt one of his hands release her thigh, running up her body to squeeze her breast. She thought she would shred her sheets from how tightly she was hanging on to them. Her moans were sharp and low, and probably too loud for privacy. She moaned his name like a prayer, over and over, wanting mercy but never wanting it to stop.

  
“Dany” came his deep voice from between her legs and she felt the pressure taken from her bud and the cool air of the room chilled it. His tongue ran down her folds, and teased at her entrance. She knew she was wet, and opened her eyes to see how he reacted to her arousal for him. Jon was still watching her, and he slid his hand back down her body from where it had been squeezing her breast so that it was inside her thigh, holding her further open for him. He then placed his face fully into her folds, his beard hairs tickling her, and slowly slid his tongue inside her body. This time his groan was even louder than hers, raw and wanton, neither of them were able to keep their eyes open to look at each other any longer. His other hand came to rest flat on the inside of the other leg, holding her completely open to him while he worked inside of her. Her hips tried to rise up off the bed, wanting his tongue as deep inside her as he could possible reach.

 

Dany had never felt like this, so completely out of control, with waves of pleasure rushing through her body, feeling as if she would float off the bed if he wasn't holding her down. His hand moved slightly inwards and she felt his thumb circling her clit while his tongue was rubbing inside of her, and she arched off the bed, her hands releasing the sheets to grab at his hair and force his face into her. Her body felt like it was tightly coiled inside and would snap at any moment. She couldn’t believe that this man was tasting her like this, and that it gave him such satisfaction to pleasure her.

 

“Oh gods, _Jon_ ” she gasped out. Her orgasm hit her like lightning, her body shaking and twitching while she let out a higher pitched moan than she had before. Her muscles clenched in waves over his tongue, juices flowing out of her entrance over his face and he lapped at her, drinking every drop of her he could, groaning deep in his chest with his own enjoyment. She went slightly limp, still panting, laying flat on her back, breasts heaving while she recovered. Jon planted kissing all along the inside of her legs, worshipping her, then climbed on the bed laying next to her, running his hand up the front of her body.

 

She looked at his pleased face, damp from her own juices, and rolled over to kiss him, pressing her body on his. She felt his own arousal hard against her belly, and needed him to know how much still wanted him even after he had shattered her just moments before. His hand went to the side of her face, holding her while he kissed her, like he never wanted their mouths to part. When the kiss broke slightly she tried to suck in some air, and he rose up, chasing her with his mouth. Suddenly he flipped her over with a growl, and she felt excited that his own lust and need to be inside her was taking over. He slid down her body, his arm under her shoulder holding her firmly, while he moved her leg to open her up to him. He pushed himself just an inch or so inside her and small moans of want escaped her mouth. In response he swiftly licked over her lips, sending jolts through her, reminding her that tongue had just brought her body to climax hard around it.

 

Dany was so turned on by his sudden urgency, the way he was holding her body with such strength. He pushed himself completely inside her, his face right in front of her own watching her as he thrust up hard, stretching her tightness, her muscles stinging with pleasure and sweet pain. It had been so long she was as tight as when she was a maiden, but couldn’t have been more wet than she was now. Jon was the perfect size for her, filling her just right and she knew vaguely high pitched moans were escaping her that she should try to keep quiet. He thrust into her again, his lips finding hers while she gripped the strong muscles of his shoulder, his cock felt so good inside of her she never wanted it to end. She felt so whole and complete, finally joined with this man she loved and admired so much.

 

He suddenly pulled up from her lips, taking huge breaths and looking into her eyes, searching them, thumb rubbing the side of her face. She knew he felt it too- the sense of _rightness_ , the overwhelming love, the feeling their lives had lead to this moment, that right now they were just Dany and Jon, the way their bodies fit together so perfectly, made to be together. His mouth came crashing back to her own just as she rose up to reclaim him, and he moved inside of her, pushing as deep as he could go before pulling back slightly each time. Her hips rose up to meet him, loving the feel of him inside her, grinding her bud against his hard pubic bone as the friction between their bodies built. She wrapped her legs around his back, opening more to him and feeling him rub against a particularly good spot that made her pant and moan. Dany broke the kiss and began nibbling along his neck and shoulder again, then sucking and biting as she felt her body coiling again inside. She had never cum more than once before, and considering how strongly her body had convulsed earlier she was surprised to feel it building again.

 

She thought of Jon spilling his seed inside of her, and felt herself quickening the pace, rubbing her tightness against him faster, knowing he was getting close by his grunting moans as he pushed into her again and again. His hand reach down between them and circled her clit, causing her to breathe out his name and bite down on his shoulder as she felt the coil inside her snap and her body began squeezing hard around his thick length. Dany felt his skin shiver and goosebumps formed under her hands, the muscles of his back rippled and his growling moan mixed with her own as he came hard, thrusting inside her three more times, burying his seed deep as it could go while strangling out her name in two deep gasps “Daaa-nyyy”.

 

Jon pressed the weight on his body on her, too spent to hold himself up any more, and it felt so good- like he was shielding her from the world. She kept running her hands all over him, down his back and arms, kissing the side of his face. Dany decided to say it to him then, out loud, while he was still joined with her, the flood of emotions making her eyes fill with tears. She brought his face up with her hands to look into his eyes. “I love you” she breathed, and a tear dropped from her eye. Jon looked shocked for the tiniest moment, then kissed her hard, bruising her lips with his intensity. He rested his forehead against hers, a smile of pure happiness beaming down at her on his face. Her heart swelled and broke, seeing how happy her words had made him, as if his wildest dreams had all come true. She smiled back, tears leaking from her eyes, feeling completely overwhelmed at how much she felt for this perfect man.

 

Jon brought their lips together again, then covered her face in small kisses, over her eyes and following the trails of tears going into her silver hair. Dany felt so adored, so worshipped. Missandei had been right- she should have known that Jon was a caring lover hiding under those brooding scowls. He raised himself on his elbows, looking at her with such vulnerability written plain on his face. She knew he was a man of few words, and didn’t expect him to say it back to her, but he spoke softly, his deep voice washing over her “My love, my life, is what I was trying to pledge to you when I walked through your door,” he paused, a smiling, and pressed his cheek against her own, hugging her to him and speaking into her ear “But I like your way of doing things...” Dany laughed then, slapping his arm in mock indignation and he rolled them on to their sides as they chuckled. He had softened inside her, and she felt empty without him in her body, so she hugged him as close to her as she could, not wanting to part. She never wanted him to leave her bed. She couldn’t help the treacherous part of her that hoped against hope his seed would take in her, that their love would have living proof. She sighed, trying to push the thought away, and instead nuzzled her face into his strong chest, while he brought the furs up around them.

 

They both fell into a doze, not quite asleep yet not quite awake, enjoying their closeness for what seemed like hours – until the silence was rent by the loud grumbling of her stomach. She flushed, a little embarrassed, but Jon laughed quietly. “Hungry, my Queen?” he asked, and looked over at the food Missandei had laid out for her over on her little table and then back at her face. She bit her lip, nodding, but held on to him, not wanting to get up to get her food. She knew she should wash herself after their lovemaking, but felt so warm and relaxed she didn’t want to move. Jon gave her a squeeze and kissed her forehead before extracting himself from her arms. She felt bereft without his warmth, but realizing she would get to see more of his naked form she sat up slightly to watch him move about the room. The shape of his ass made her fingers itch to squeeze it again, so round and pert, seeing the muscles move all down his back and legs as he got up. She realized he was quite marked all across his back and neck from her, covered in little red and purple bruises from her fingers and a few bites along his shoulders. His skin was very sensitive, and she made a mental note to be careful where she bit in future – she had in truth thought she was being quite gentle, trying to hold back the dragon so the love could shine through.   
  
Jon didn’t go directly to the food, instead finding her water basin and a clean cloth. She watched him wash himself, realizing her wetness had somehow run all down his thighs, as well as his face and groin. Dany felt a bit proud at this, as if she had baptized him. Jon was hers now, soaked in her forever. Even though his body was deeply scarred, she loved it. He wouldn’t be the man she cared for without them, a man who takes a knife to the heart for his people. She would ask him for the whole story, but not right now. His hair had come free from its tie and swirled around his face so he looked a mix of beautiful and savage standing there, peppered with her lovemarks. He found another clean cloth and brought it over to her on the bed. “Lay back” he said, and there was definitely a note of command in there. She arched her brows, challenging his tone, but did what he asked all the same. Dany felt she actually liked it a little bit when Jon told her what to do, especially in the intimacy of this room.

 

Jon cleaned her, with such care and attention, washing down her thighs and moving slowly over her folds. She bit her lip, sucking in a sharp breath and realized she would be quite happy to have him inside her again, even though she was sore and slightly swollen. Dany felt shocked at herself, she had never been so wanton – even with Daario, basically her pet, she had used him only once a night. Daario had never treated her like this though, as though her body was sacred and he had definitely never made her body spasm with so much force – but Jon had _._ _Twice_. Jon flashed his dark eyes at her, and she saw amusement lurking there– he knew he was teasing her. Before she could initiate anything further he turned, walking back to the basin to leave the cloth and then over to the platter of food, grabbing her glass of wine as well, bringing everything over to the centre of the bed. He sat against the headboard, and she climbed on to him, resting her back against his chest, wanting as much of her skin touching his as possible, to be surrounded by his scent. He kissed behind her ear, causing a little shiver, and handed her some food from the platter beside them. They ate contentedly in silence, Jon often feeding her while she sipped her wine. She felt so unbelievably blissful, like they had been together since the beginning of time itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Chapters coming soonish


	4. Jon II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boat sex part 2

JON

 

Jon was in disbelief at his luck right now. So many things could have gone wrong by knocking at her door, but everything had gone so, so right. Everything with Dany felt right, especially the way she fit so neatly against his chest right now. She had told him she loved him, and he felt fit to burst from how it filled his heart. He had hoped and longed for her to feel the same way, but had scolded himself for being foolish enough to even think it. She was a Targaryen Queen, Mother of Dragons- he was a bastard made king because no one else would face the danger ahead. Jon sighed, pushing away these thoughts, because right now it didn’t matter- they were on a ship where nothing could be achieved with the War, so he focused instead on pouring his love into the amazing woman before him. He didn’t want to waste a second he was in her presence. They were sailing towards almost certain death, and he wanted to die with memories of her filling his mind.

  
He began to undo her intricate braids that were extremely messy from their activities. He was amazed at how thick her hair was, wondering how she could stand the weight of her braids on her head daily. He had gathered from sparring with the Dothraki that braids were an extremely important cultural sign of a leader, and the petite woman in his arms wore the most complex pattern. A sign of her being their Khaleesi, not by marriage any more, but through the utmost respect. She was a mix of so many places and people he couldn’t even imagine, and he felt so unworldly. The North seemed so insignificant compared to all she had seen and done – but it was where the Great War would be fought, and he was endlessly grateful to have her help, and even more so to share her heart.

 

When he had finally got her hair free he combed it out with his fingers, then began massaging her scalp and he felt her relax against him even more, and a soft groan escaped her. He noticed she had finished eating, so moved the platter to the small bedside table with one hand. Jon trailed his fingers down the left side of her neck, his right hand still stimulating her scalp. She shuddered slightly, and he pulled her head gently to the side, hand in her hair, and began kissing along her neck. She shivered but let him do as he pleased. He didn’t want to mark her perfect skin, so smooth and silky, but Dany was so delicious he couldn't resist this sensitive spot – her scent, her smell, her beautiful hair.

 

Jon ran his hand down the front of her chest to squeeze her left breast gently. It was slightly bigger than his hand, firm but soft. She let in a sharp breath, shifting her body toward his hand. He felt himself groan, realizing he was ready again, wanting to be inside her once more. He rolled her tender nipple between his fingers while he continued kissing behind her ear, and heard her sigh, her mouth falling open. She placed her small hands on his thighs either side of her body and began rubbing up and down them slowly, her fingernails tickling along his muscles. He was growing harder against her back, and he knew she felt it, not pulling away.

 

Jon relished that she wanted this too, encouraged it, so soon after their first joining. Dany pressed her ass firmly back at him, digging his member into her soft flesh and in surprise he gave her nipple a sharper pinch than he meant to and his right hand tensed in her hair, pulling it near the roots. She let out a loud moan of pleasure at this, which surprised him as he thought he had hurt her. Goosebumps broke out all along her neck and arms. He pulled his hand from her hair, using both to hands now on her breasts to pinch and massage them with slightly more force than before. She arched forward into his hands, rubbing her backside on him again and he groaned, wanting to flip her on to her back to take her again. Jon slid his right hand down her front, parting her tender folds, finding her pearl of sensitive nerves and pressed it gently before circling around it, while rolling her left nipple between his fingers.

 

Dany lurched forward, escaping his hands, climbing over his legs away from him and Jon was shocked again, thinking she was angry with him. What if she wanted him to leave? What if she was done with him, and hadn't wanted him to stay this long? She turned herself around, facing him, and her eyes told him she was in no way finished with him. She was on all fours to the side of him, her long hair hiding her gorgeous breasts from his eyes. “Lay back” she ordered firmly, using his words from earlier when he had cleaned her body. Jon did as his Queen commanded, not knowing what she wanted, laying flat on the bed looking at her with excitement building now he could see she wasn't angry with him. His cock was painfully full again, and moisture was leaking onto his abs now from where it lay against him. She straddled his lower legs, not looking at his face, her smooth thighs contrasting to the dark hairs on his own. She ran her small hands up his thighs, the outside of his hips and up his chest, stretching her body above his own, then moving her hands down his arms. She repeated this several times, smacking his hands away when he tried to touch her, still not looking at his face.

 

Jon was shivering from her caressing but wanted more, so much more. He wanted to look into her eyes, to see how she reacted to him, but her eyes followed wherever her hands went. He wanted their bodies pressed together, her lips on his and some relief for the pressure in his groin. He watched as she ran her own hands up her body, rubbing her breasts, looking down at his cock while she squeezed them. He felt fit to burst. She leaned forward, placing one of her small hands between her own legs and he could see her finger moving in a circular motion. Now he was growling, going absolutely mad watching her touch herself. Her right hand ran up the inside of his thigh, and he shivered with want. She grabbed his member in her hand raising it straight up, caressing up and down it slowly while she kept one hand between her own legs. Jon felt like his mind was going to explode, this was too much, her hand giving him some release but only making him want more and more, faster and firmer and all consuming. He fought to try and keep himself still, not wanting to break this moment, letting her do as she please with him. She had ordered him to lay back and he clenched his fists hard, his body rippling with the need to flip them over and be inside her, to cover her with his own larger body. He panted, looking at her while she still didn’t look at him, groans escaping them both, her lips open in pleasure.

 

She removed the hand from between her legs, rubbing her moistened fingers on the tip of his cock, and he felt his eyes force themselves closed. He didn’t know how much more he could take of her teasing, but she seemed certain to torture him. He took deep breaths, grabbing the sheets around him for some stability. He wanted to please her, nothing made him happier than her climax – not even his own. He felt her body shifting again, and forced his eyes open to see her bringing her face to length, her full lips parting and her tongue pressed against the tip while one of her hands worked the length, the other giving his balls a tentative squeeze. He cursed, biting his lip, and then whimpered. Her tongue was exploring him, tasting the mixture of them both there on the top and he felt his eyes rolling back again, body twitching.

 

“Dany” he said, his voice pleading for mercy. He was a King begging. She kissed the top, and stilled her hand so it only held him upright. Dany shifted her body further up, raising her centre over the top of him, poised for him to enter her. He groaned more, wanting it so badly, his hips bucking upwards, wanting to feel her surround him. She looked up into his eyes then, and she slid her hot wet tightness slowly down on to him, and he felt that he was stretching her in the most amazing way. He was transfixed, watching her face, her eyes so dilated they only had a small rim of purple around huge black irises, then seeing the redness creep into her cheeks as he filled her completely, hitting the wall that meant he could go no deeper, her lips parted and panting. He put his hands on her hips, squeezing her as they both reeled from the sensation of being joined. Her body was still, and his eyes slid down her breasts, to her tiny waist and hips, down to where they pressed against each other, leaving no space in between. Dany was looking down too, and rose herself up, and Jon saw his length half inside her, so wet from her, and her hips came back down on to him. Her oooh of pleasure filled his mind. He was gasping, not able to believe he was buried inside such perfection. It was so difficult to keep himself still, and let her use him as she pleased. Dany leaned forward over him, her breasts his brushing against his scarred chest, holding herself up with her arms either side of his chest. He moved his hands up her back, holding her small waist as she began to move on him. She went fast, and hard, causing intense friction where he rubbed so deep inside her. Jon didn’t feel like either of them could last very long, and was glad she didn’t opt for a slow pace. She was being the fiery dragon he knew she was, riding him hard, her moaning getting more frequent and higher pitched. He knew vaguely they were being too loud, the wooden bed was creaking with their momentum, but he didn’t really register it. Jon moved his hands to her breasts which bounced over him and forced his lips up to hers to hide his own incessant moans.

 

She spread her knees wider, her whole centre rubbing against him, and he felt her walls squeezing him tighter as she kept up her fast pace. He bent his own knees, tilting her forward so her upper body was now flat against his own and brought his hands down to squeeze her ass firmly as she moved, all the while kissing her full lips that tasted of them both. He could thrust up into her now and matched her pace, moving in a fierce rhythm with her and he felt her fingernails digging into his shoulders as she gripped on to him. When he felt the tightening inside him that told him he was about to finish he quickly moved his hand up into her hair and pulled at the roots, remembering her reaction to it earlier. Dany made a sound like he had struck her, and he knew she was over the edge, her mouth next to his ear, and her walls began to pulse hard against his cock as he thrust up into her, filling her again with his seed as he made his own low and loud cursing moan. He loved how she felt, shuddering on top of him, her body gone weak. Her juices flowed out over them, soaking over Jon’s hips to pool around them on to the sheets.

 

They both lay there panting, breathing into the ear of the other, cheeking resting against each other. He turned his face to kiss her, his heart still pounding, the waves of adrenaline coursing through him. He just got rode by a Dragon, and it was better than anything he could have ever imagined. He poured his love into the kiss, holding her face like the precious jewel she was. That time their love was fierce and fast, and he wanted her to feel how much he appreciated being the one she bestowed her passion upon. She kissed him back, squeezing his shoulders, not moving off of him as he began to soften inside of her.

 

Jon really couldn’t believe how much he felt for her, this goddess who allowed him in her presence. She rolled them so they were laying on their sides facing each other, and he slipped out of her. He almost felt bruised from how intense their joining was and imagined she was quite sore as well as she winced. Jon bundled her in his arms, feeling such a strong wave of affection. He guessed it would be about midnight, if not later. He didn’t know if she wanted him to stay the night with her. The fire had burnt low now, and the room began to chill from the sea air. Jon didn’t know if Dany would be upset at anyone discovering them together, that she had lowered herself to sleeping with a bastard. He felt sleepy, and didn’t want to leave her at all, but would go if she wanted it. In all honesty he never wanted to be parted from her again. He didn’t know how their advisors would react to them being in this cabin together, he didn’t know if anyone had heard them giving into what they had been trying to deny themselves. Their love felt so private, and so right, he really didn’t want to hear anyone voice the thousands of reasons he should have resisted.

 

Dany was running her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp the same way he had to her earlier. Her wonderful smell, of flowers and spices, covered him like a blanket. They lay there for a long while, both letting their bodies calm down, trailing gentle fingers over each other. His mouth felt dry, like he was drained of all available fluids, and knew he needed to get up to wash himself, empty his bladder and get some fresh water to drink. He gave her a tight squeeze, and moved to rise. Dany looked panicked, and gripped on to him. “I don’t want you to go” she said quietly, sadly. Her eyes were huge, and pleading. He kissed her forehead, running a hand through her silky tresses and said “Aye, I don’t want to go either. I just need some fresh water, I’ll be back shortly.” Dany didn’t look placated, and looked like she wanted to order him to stay right there.

 

“Am I your prisoner?” he chuckled, sitting up, and she gave a small smile- both of them remembering their first meeting in the throne room on Dragonstone. So much had changed. So much trust was now between them, where there was once only wariness and barely concealed hostility. “Not yet” She replied saucily, sitting up as well and stretching her arms above her head, her perfect tear drop shaped breasts puckering in the cool air. Jon kissed between them, feeling them rub against his bearded jaw and sighed, inhaling her. He stood up, washing himself at her basin for the second time, feeling her watching him again. Jon thought of how he longed to see her in the bath, and a part of him couldn’t wait to get to Winterfell, though they rode to War.

 

He got a fresh warm cloth and a dry towel, walking back to the bed. Dany reached out for the cloth, not letting him clean her this time. He was a bit put out by this, loving giving her body attention, but she quickly wiped herself down, being rough with herself in a way he wouldn't have been. Watching her touch her own body was fascinating, and Jon stood there staring at her, remembering how she had stimulated herself while looking down at his body earlier. She arched her brow at him, tilting her head, bringing him back to himself and he smiled at her. He laid the dry towel on the bed where the wet patches were, giving her a soft warm surface to sleep on. She laid back, and he covered her with the furs, her silver hair spreading all around her like a halo. He kissed her again, running gentle fingers along her jaw. He turned to find his clothing, and dressed haphazardly, not caring if anything was laced up correctly. He stoked her fire, adding some more wood so the room would be warm for her. As he reached the door he heard her yawn and turned back to see her facing him. “Come back Jon” she said called to him sleepily. “I will” he said softly.   
  
He opened the door to listen for any footsteps in the corridor, disengaging the lock, then stepped out quickly and closed the door fast behind him. He started walking immediately, not wanting anyone to suspect which room he just left. His own room was two doors down from her own, and he quickly ducked in there to grab his fur cloak. He had agonized in his room earlier, waiting for Dany to board the ship. He knew if he stood there on deck staring at her he would not be able to resist touching her in some way, and earn more knowing looks from Davos. He had seen Dany say goodbye to Jorah earlier before patting her children and had felt unbelievably jealous of how tenderly she looked at the older man as they said goodbye again. He had been feeling such a strong envy that Jorah had known her for years, and that he was the only man he had seen her reach out to touch with affection since that day on the cliff at Dragonstone.

 

Jon had paced his room, anxiety twisting his insides, deciding he needed to make an oath to her, and physically kneel before his Queen, show her that respect. Pledge to her his life, his love, his service. Whatever she wanted from him, he would give it. He wanted to kiss her palms, and look into her lavender eyes to see the affection there once more. He wanted to be her home, and be by her side. He was happy that she was too impatient to even let him speak the words, crashing her lips to his, and allowed him to make the oath with his body and soul. Jon still couldn’t believe it was real.

 

He walked to the deck, the cold air blowing against his face. He looked around, only seeing an Unsullied sentry, who looked poorly dressed for the chilled air. Jon made for the prow of the ship, loosening the front of his pants to relieve himself over the edge. Someone approached him as he was finishing, and he turned his head sharply. It was Grey Worm. Jon noticed he barely wore enough layers for the cold either, patches of his bare arms visible in the freezing air. He nodded at the commander, who returned it. Jon wondered if he also came here to relieve his bladder, and felt a burning curiosity at how the Unsullied did this. He had heard that they were castrated as children, their entire pillar and stones removed. Tyrion had told him they were taught to never react to any physical pain, never to scream or flee. It struck Jon then that they were very unlikely to express they were freezing, which was very dangerous. Davos and Tyrion had sent word ahead to White Harbour with their approximate arrival date and the supplies they needed Lord Manderly to prepare for them. Jon hoped that there were warm layers of wool and leather in the list for these Unsullied – they would need them.

 

Grey Worm turned his body away from Jon, opening his breeches and removing what looked like a metal tube from his pocket. After a moment he turned, to face the same way Jon had, and Jon risked a quick glance. It seemed like the tube was inserted where the man’s pillar would have been, and he somehow emptied his bladder into it as it poured out to the sea. He hoped that Grey Worm hadn’t noticed the fleeting glance, not wanting to disrespect him. He had heard rumours in the Dragonglass mines that Missandei and Grey Worm were together, but both of them were so impassive it was hard to know if that was the truth. Many of the men from the North in the mines with him had scoffed at a eunuch having such a beautiful woman in his bed- but Jon felt that was such a narrow way of looking at it. There were many things, he thought, that they could do to show their love.

 

Jon had always been an emotional person, his heart bleeding on his sleeve, though he had tried to push it down in vain. He knew how much he had wanted a gentle hug from his mother as a child, and had cried not to have anyone put their arms around him in his most desperately lonely moments. His siblings were the only ones to show him any kind of love, and occasionally his father, when Lady Stark was no where near, so over time a hug or pat on the shoulder from one of them was what sustained him through his bastard solitude. All these Unsullied would have been forced in ways Jon couldn’t even imagine to crush their need for physical intimacy, to smother the part of them that desired vulnerability with another person. If Grey Worm could undo all of those years of hurt and torment to be able to give into his basic need for human contact, well good for him as far as Jon was concerned. He wondered curiously if Missandei had been in Grey Worm’s cabin, and that’s why the two men suddenly needed to answer nature’s call late in the night, instead of sleeping soundly in their beds. He chastised himself internally for thinking of this, reminding himself it was only a rumour.   
  
Jon felt he was rude to stand there and not say anything to Grey Worm, men of few words though they were.   
They had both finished their task and turned to go below deck. “Grey Worm,” Jon said, turning to him, breath frosting in the frigid night air. “Snow King.” came the slow reply. “What can This One do for you?” Grey Worm said as he surveyed Jon. Jon suddenly realized how dishevelled he must look, and told himself it would look like he had slept badly – that’s what he hoped. He pressed on “I have noticed the Unsullied don’t react to the cold, though they must be freezing?” Grey Worm nodded, and pondered his words. “Unsullied do not complain Snow King, any Unsullied boy who whined had his lips sewn shut.” Jon winced, and felt quite sick. He coughed, trying to cover his surprise at this cruelty. “When we get to White Harbour it is important all of your men know that the cold air can kill them as fast as any heat.” Jon paused, and Grey Worm’s impassive face did nothing to discourage him. “I know it is… traditional, that you shave your hair, as a way to be a uniform fighting unit, but I think it would be beneficial if all the Unsullied grew it for warmth if they are able. A lot of a man’s body heat can be lost from the head.” Grey Worm nodded seriously, accepting Jon’s advice. “If our Queen wants it done, This One will see it done. Tomorrow we confirm with her Grace.”

 

Jon nodded, turning away, leaving the cold night air behind him to return to Dany’s warm bed. He went back below deck to the cabins, and grabbed a fresh water flagon from his own room. He froze as he heard footsteps outside his door, wondering if it was Grey Worm, but knowing the Commander’s quarters were no where near Jon’s. The door was half open, as Jon had not intended to stay, and a small hand pushed it open with a bang. It was Tyrion, holding a goblet of wine, looking at him sharply even though he was slightly wobbly. “This _ship_ makes a lot of noise, don’t you think? Makes it _very_ difficult to sleep.” said the Dwarf, taking another sip from his goblet and eyeing Jon for his reaction. Jon tried to act as uninterested as he could, replying “I hope your wine helps you fall fast into your bed then.”

 

Jon felt trapped, he couldn’t leave this room and walk to Dany’s door with Tyrion watching him. He had hoped his tone read as a dismissal, and had placed the water flagon down and sat down on his bed. Jon was worried about how Dany would feel knowing that Tyrion had heard them together, if she would be embarrassed or ashamed at being with him. “I think, perhaps, our meeting tomorrow should be a few hours later, don't you? Give us all some time to _think_ of our _next step_ after such a sleepless night? I always like to have a clear plan… and I am anxious your Northerner’s think the best of _their Queen_...” The small man drained his goblet, still eyeing Jon closely.

 

Jon clenched his jaw – Tyrion liked to talk and dance with his words. He would have asked him outright what he meant, but he wanted him to leave so gave a curt nod of assent. He stepped forward holding his door, as if to close it in Tyrion’s face, and Tyrion then waddled away towards the galley, no doubt going to find more wine. Jon snapped the door shut, annoyed. What did Tyrion mean by next step? Was he angry at Jon? Why had he felt the need to tell Jon he had heard them? Jon groaned, running his fingers through his hair, frustrated. He knew other people’s opinions shouldn’t matter, the only person who’s opinions mattered to him about this was Dany – but he couldn’t help feeling like Tyrion was implying… _something_. Deciding to talk to Dany about it in the morning, he grabbed the flagon again. When Jon was sure he heard no more footsteps nearby, he quickly opened the door, darting out into the hallway. He walked swiftly to Dany’s cabin, looking around warily, then opened the door quickly. Jon realized the door between their cabin’s was Tyrion’s, and cursed himself internally for not realizing this sooner.

 

The heat of the room washed over him, and he bolted the door sharply behind him. His breath caught at the beauty before him. Dany lay half covered by the furs, creamy breasts peaking out and she was deeply asleep, one hand stretching toward the door as if she was reaching for him. Her face was so relaxed and peaceful, and his heart squeezed at how he got to see the Queen this vulnerable – and to have her love. He took off his heavy fur cloak, draping it over a chair and then undressed, watching her soft breathing. He gulped down the water, and then climbed in next to her, pulling her warm body against his own. He kissed her sleepy face all over, cuddling her to his chest. Her scent and the warmth of the room lulled him quickly into sleep, meetings tomorrow far from his mind.

 


	5. Dany III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations the morning after boatsex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Love is simply the name for the desire and pursuit of the whole.”  
> ― Plato, The Symposium

DANY

For once she hadn’t lain awake with only the darkness, seeing her child die in her mind over and over, hearing his shrieking cries. Sometimes she could fall into an awful sleep, but she felt no rest. Her nightmares were vivid, and she saw Viserion fall through the ice again and again. As she screamed for her golden son, she felt a weight holding her back and looked down to see a disfigured baby in her arms. It had scaly black twig-like wings sprouting from the shoulder joints, the scales continuing down his back leading to a stubby reptilian tail. The skin was blue in death. His arms and legs were shrunken, twisted like claws. Her Rhaego. She would drop him in shock, and he would fall through the ice beneath her feet amongst Viserion’s piercing wails of pain. She would try to rescue the baby, plunging her arms into the freezing water- not caring about his deformity, wanting to save him because she loved him, only to have dead rotting hands drag her into the icy water as well. The water was so cold it was suffocating, stabbing her all over. Dany always woke up panicked, covered in sweat, and she took a long time to calm down. If I look back I am lost she repeated to herself in her mind, a mantra to keep her from spiralling out of control.

Last night she had slept dreamlessly, her body sore in the sweetest way. The fire had burnt down to coals, and faint silvery light barely illuminated the room, still so weak that no objects had any colour or defined shapes. Dany felt herself being pulled from her calming sleep, her mind no longer letting her rest even though she wanted to stay in such contentment. She felt a warm body near her own, an arm around her, and a feeling of safety was permeating her. Dany breathed in deeply through her nose, eyes still shut, and the scent of Jon Snow filled her senses. A hand began to caress her cheek gently, and she opened her eyes to find his brown irises looking at her sleepy ones, a mixture of amusement and tenderness on his face.

“Is this a dream?” Dany asked, and he squeezed her upper body to his chest. “I was wondering the same thing...but my dreams don’t compare to this” Jon replied, gently running his hand along her back and giving her a little smile. “Neither do mine.” she sighed, and they lay facing each other, absorbing the enormity of the step they had taken last night. Somehow this didn’t feel new though, it just felt like a piece that was missing finally locking into place. Dany had dreamt of a faceless lover for a long time, and now she finally knew who it was. Jon, this deep and brooding man, had made her feel worshipped, had shown her how much he adored her.

“It’s getting to sunrise, do you want me to go Daenarys?” He asked her, and seemingly steeled himself for an answer that might hurt him. Dany realized he expected her to want him to leave, lest anyone know they had lain together during the night. Dany was not ashamed of what they had done in the slightest – nothing that felt this right could ever be wrong. She had faith in herself, that she had chosen the right path.

“Am I not Dany today?” she asked him, as she ran her fingers lightly over his chest. She wanted him to call her Dany, and he had done it several times during their lovemaking without even realizing it, so she was curious why he had stopped now. He paused, looking worried and eyeing her closely, looking for a sign of displeasure. “I’m sorry I called you that after you told me not to… It’s just.. how I think of you – as Dany, not Daenarys... I understand if you are angry with me.” He held his breath, waiting for her response. Dany felt her love bubbling up inside her, seeing how he expected rejection even from someone who had told him she loved him. His whole life was pain and disappointment – so much like her own.

“I don’t want you to go Jon” She said softly, and he smiled at her, “And I want you to call me Dany, when we are alone.” She practically purred at him, placing her hand on his cheek. His beautiful face had relaxed, the deep lines of worry that usually creased his brow were softened, and he looked his age for once. He reached up to grab her hand from his face, kissing her palm in response to her words, then continuing along her wrist. Dany felt her body coming alive again, and when he turned his head to kiss her waiting lips again she responded lovingly, wanting him to feel how much she cared for him. His lips were so soft on her own and his beard tickled her skin – his touch sent shivers up her spine to remember all that had passed between them in this bed. The kiss was not urgent, they both took their time, wanting to memorize everything about the other. Jon ran his hand through her long hair, seemingly adoring the way it felt on his skin and she shivered to think of how he had pulled it at just the right moment last night. She felt like her body was an open book to him, like he somehow knew exactly what she needed.

Dany’s hand found itself tracing its way down his back, feeling the strong muscles moving under his sensitive skin as he held her against him, her breasts gently rubbing against him. She broke their kiss, leaning her body down slightly to nibble along his neck and collarbone, while her hand on his back moved low over the side of his hip. He copied her, tracing the shape of her waist and curves, his rough hands teasing at her flesh. She kissed the deep crescent scar above his heart, and her curiosity at these wounds flared inside her – but she knew he would tell her soon.

She then turned her face up to his again and he opened his mouth against hers, deepening the kiss, and she felt his tongue dance with her own. She squeezed the smooth roundness that was his ass, loving the feel of it under her fingers, firm and muscular but soft enough to grab hold. He had brought his hand to her front to cup her breast and run his thumb over her rosy nipple, the skin puckering under his touch. He seemed surprised she hand a hand full of his backside, making a small noise of shock against her mouth when she squeezed it, but then massaged her sensitive breast in the same way. They were so tender after last night, but it only heightened her arousal. Dany was becoming wet eith want again, feeling the end of his member growing against her belly. She hooked her leg up on his hip, using her foot to pull him into her and pressed her pink folds along his length as they lay still facing each other. Her hand went to his thick hair as she pushed her hips into his, moving things much faster than she had intended, but was not able to stop herself.

This time he broke the kiss with a groan, looking into her eyes as his hand moved to her thigh where it lay over his hip, then ran it down her leg to her own smooth cheeks, fingers lightly brushing her sensitive inner thigh. Slowly he reached under it to her core, gently feeling her entrance and then pushing a finger just inside her wetness. Dany sucked in a breath, so sore from last night but so ready for more. When Jon felt how slick she was for him his eyes darkened, groaning out “Dany” through gritted teeth, as if barely suppressing a growl, as he pushed his digit further inside her. She felt herself moving down on it, wanting the friction, and he let her grind on it for a second before taking it out and rubbing her juices against her swollen bud. He repeated this several times, teasing her, never continuing in one spot so the pleasure could build enough for release. Dany could hear herself mewling and moaning, loving how Jon did this to her.

She wanted him again so badly, and thrust her hips forward into him as he dipped his finger back inside her. The head of his cock rubbed against her bud now, his fluids slippery against her, and she longed to be full of him. She wondered if Jon was going to make her beg for it, but she could feel how much he wanted it too. Jon grabbed under her knee then, opening her more to him as he lay on his side facing her on the bed. He deep eyes looked right into her own, watching her reaction to him as he slid inside her with small shallow strokes, his mouth opening at the sensation, and she felt her own breath quicken as he stretched her. He groaned her name as their bodies met, unable to go any deeper, and Dany circled her hips down on him, feeling herself get even slicker at how good it felt to be completely filled by him. His mouth moved to her breast to lick and suck on her. She felt so tight and full with him inside her, her muscles twitching already, urging for more friction. Jon pulled out of her ever so slowly before quickly burying himself to the hilt in her again and she rasped out “Oh Gods, Jon” into his ear. He kept going, dragging himself out, sometimes going so agonizingly slow as he rubbed against her sensitive spots before moving quick and hard into her again furiously. Dany was getting louder, moaning with each movement, as the tension inside her began to grow. Jon brought his face up to hers then, and she kissed him hungrily, her hand knotting into his hair as he moved infuriatingly gently inside her once more, knowing she was getting closer, drawing out the moments before he would pound into her.

Three gentle knocks sounded at the door, and Dany felt Jon’s body freeze as he was buried completely inside of her. He looked at her, bewildered and somewhat panicked, silently asking her what he should do. Missandei’s soft voice called to her “Your Grace, would you like me to come in to help you dress?”  
Jon visibly relaxed, and placed his face between her breasts in relief, before moving ever so slightly inside her once again, tiny little thrusts teasing her enormously. Dany fought the urge to giggle, which was so unlike her, and she took a deep breath to try to make her voice sound normal. Missandei was her closest friend, and would be concerned at Dany not opening to door to her, and not wanting her to worry or tell anyone else, she decided to give her handmaiden a small hint at her preoccupation. “Māzigon arlī tolī kostilus, Missandei, Iksan busy lēda naenie ra...” There was a pause on the other side of the door, and she was sure she heard a small gasp and stifled giggle. “As you wish my Queen” came Missandei’s clearly amused voice.

Jon was looking up at her with a new fire after she had spoken Valyrian, and flipped her suddenly onto her back with great force. He was kneeling above her and holding her knees together, pushing deep into her more forcefully than before. Dany was shocked by this sudden change from gentle teasing thrusts to much more dominating behaviour – and honestly was thrilled by it coming from Jon. He pushed into her firmly, and she squeezed her walls around his thickness, the tension in their bodies growing again to where it was before the interruption. She was trying desperately to be quiet, lest anyone else be out in the hallway, and it made it much more intense as she bit her lip. Dany rubbed her breasts as she lay watching him above her, the sweat on his muscles and face full of concentration. He watched her touching her body with such fiery eyes as he, too, tried to be silent. Soon they were both panting, getting close, and Jon suddenly pulled her legs wide apart and covered her body with his own, filling her as roughly as she could take. Dany had to bite her hand to stop the moans coming from her mouth. She rose her hips up to meet his own, needing him to keep going, wrapped her legs around his lower back to pull him down. He began to bite gently at her neck, and tilted his pelvis more upward, finding a spot deep inside her that made her bite down harder on her hand to fight the loud sounds that now wanted to escape.

Dany felt the coil of tension inside her nearly ready to snap and her eyes were forced closed as she fought to keep herself from falling over the edge. She felt Jon shift his weight, and his hand was in between them, circling her clit as he worked, bringing her fast to her peak. “Speak Valyrian again” he commanded her gruffly, and she instantly cursed in her mother tongue, gasping in between each filthy word because of what he was doing to her, and her body finally broke. Her muscles were shaking and pulsing around his hardness, still thrusting hard into her and the room felt like it was spinning as she rode the waves crashing through her. Jon cursed as well, his body rippling under her hands as he buried himself as far as he could go, her muscles squeezing his seed out as they both came down from their high.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, keeping him deep inside her, squeezing his whole body. The flood of love she felt from her orgasm overwhelmed her, making her feel close to tears. She had never felt this way before after sex, but with Jon it was like each time was so much more than a physical need being met. Dany wished she could hold him so tightly their skin would fuse together and float through the sky as one. She realized this is what real love feels light, and she let out a little sob of happiness.

Jon placed gentle kisses all over her face, and he rolled them completely over, so he was on his back and she was cuddled to his chest. “What did you say to Missandei?” he asked her, his breathing still heavy, and she gave a mischievous smile, because he had clearly loved hearing her speaking another language. “I told her I was.. busy” she said, and Jon’s face became serious in his shock, asking her “Did you tell her what you- what we- were doing? That I am here?” Dany laughed a little as she said “No, but I gave her a hint, the same hint she gave me once after she had been...busy.” Jon relaxed a little, and he looked at her curiously – but seemed to think it rude to enquire about Missandei’s personal business. She liked that Jon seemed more talkative now, as if she had broken through a wall which prevented him from conversing easily. He was a man of weighted words, nothing was said flippantly. She loved that about him, but she was glad that in private he was opening up. His face seemed open and relaxed, absorbed in her.

“Why did you take so long to return last night? I laid awake as long as I could hoping you would return quickly...” she asked after some time, the room now becoming brighter. Jon looked sad he had left her waiting, not wanting her to fret. “I’m sorry Dany, I ran into Grey Worm on the deck, and talked to him about the Unsullied. The the sentries weren’t dressed warmly enough for the chilly air. I realized they wouldn’t complain even if they were freezing to death, so I encouraged Grey Worm to consider allowing the Unsullied to grow their hair, as it keeps the body warm. He said he would ask you for your approval of this today. I hope when we get to White Harbour there are supplies enough for them to survive the long winter....” He said, eyes drifting off into the distance.

Dany absorbed what he had said, eyes tracing the scars covering his face, a strong feeling of admiration washing over her. Jon wanted to keep her Unsullied warm, protect them from freezing to death. She loved how he never acted like people different to himself were beneath him, how he naturally thought of ways to protect and care for others. She nodded, stroking his cheek and his eyes found hers again. “Thank you Jon, for caring about their wellbeing. The Unsullied are no longer slaves, I freed them years ago, but they don’t know any other way to be… everything must be commanded.” She sighed, wishing there was a way for her to reverse the lives of so many poor slave children, hoping she could build a better life for them here. “Did you speak to him for long?”

Jon looked slightly worried now, and huffed out a sigh. He looked away from her for a moment, as if deciding on something, then returned his eyes to her own. She said something there, maybe some anger – but also concern? “No, Grey Worm and I only spoke briefly…”Jon paused, his brooding look taking over his features. “Tyrion came into my cabin when I went in there to get water... I didn’t realize his cabin was next to yours. He made it clear he had heard...us..” Jon waved a hand between their naked bodies to show what he meant, “and advised me to think of my ‘next step’ – he said he wanted the Northern lords to think the best of their Queen.” Jon’s face was stricken with concern as he spoke, eyebrows knitted together. Dany closed her eyes, knowing what this meant – she would need to talk to Tyrion about him accosting Jon, though she could think of nothing else she would rather avoid. Jon was stroking her arm, slightly too firmly in his anxiety. “I thought it might have been him knocking earlier.” Dany knew it could have only been Missandei, but could understand why he had been worried.

Dany rolled away from Jon and sat up, hugging her knees, bringing the furs over her. She felt Jon’s seed sliding out of her body, but was too distracted to clean herself up. She didn’t want to have to discuss her personal matters with Tyrion. How she felt about Jon was just for her, as selfish as it was for her to give into it - she was a Queen, she should think of her people before herself. Jon sat up as well, watching her with concern. She folded in on herself, trying to stop the flow of thoughts flooding her. Silence stretched out between them, Dany’s mind in a tumble. Jon grew more and more tense beside her, until he finally asked her “Is it that I’m a bastard?” with a thick voice. She turned to him, shocked, not realizing that he thought she was bothered by who his parents were.

Her mind was in a complete other direction – how the Northern lords would think her a whore woman from a foreign land who seduced their chosen king – how she couldn’t even provide the king with an heir, and was therefore a worthless Queen in the eyes of many stubborn men who only saw women has broodmares. She wanted the North to see her strength, her passion, her drive to build a better world for all of them – not as a useless slut. Jon obviously didn’t consider these things – he instead sought rejection from her again, believing her ashamed of him because of his name, and it saddened her once more. She realized he thought she had regretted their night together now she knew that Tyrion had heard them, and tears threatened at the edge of her eyes again.

“No Jon, not at all. I don’t care at all who your parents were – look who fathered me, a complete madman.” Dany said, hoping he could hear the sincerity in her voice. “No... I care about who you are, and the things you do, and the way you love your people.” She paused, grabbing his hand to hold it while she continued to hug her knees, “Tyrion has been asking me about the succession, wanting to know who will be my heir. He knows I can’t have children...” her voice broke slightly, and Jon reached out to touch her cheek, to keep her eyes looking into his own. She saw so much love and sadness there. “He knows that the Northern lords will say I am a foreign whore who tempted you to my bed to gain the North. He will have guessed, I don’t doubt, that they won’t want a barren Queen in bed with their King—especially not a Targaryen one from Essos with an army of savages and eunuchs. It will be obvious to everyone I am barren as years go on, especially if I have a known lover. Tyrion’s job is to consider the political side of everything, and politically, we’re fucked” She said bitterly, hating that these games needed to be played. Jon seemed content to let her talk, still stroking her cheek.

“Jon, we are rulers, and its our job to extend our family to continue the rule – and I can’t do that, for you or for me. It crushes me inside, that you and I won’t have a future together.” She said her voice cracking, turning her face back to her knees, and let go of his hand. She suddenly felt completely exhausted. The last 24 hours had been a roller coaster of emotions. She had just admitted to Jon she wanted a future with him, a future with children of their own and they couldn’t have one. They had only spent one night together, and it seemed ridiculous to even think of it so soon, but she was a woman who knew what she wanted in life. She wanted him, but he was wasted on her. His good heart, his unbending honour, could never be passed on through her. The world, and its people, deserved better. They deserved Jon’s children.

“Dany...look at me please” came his voice, so soft and tender she barely recognised it and she lifted her head to stare into the deep depths of Jon Snow. “Dany, I don’t care if you can’t produce heirs. I really don’t. You are so much more than a womb—You’re a Queen, and the Queen I chose. A Queen who fights for her people, who loves her people.” He gently put his arms around her and lifted her whole body, laying back down with her, holding her against his chest. His deep voice rolled over her as he said “I’m sorry you have to think about this at all, and I can see how much it hurts you. I don’t know why you believe what this witch said, but you obviously have reason to think she is correct...” He paused, taking a deep breat before continuing, “I never planned to have heirs – I swore never to take a wife or father any children when I joined the Night’s Watch… and now, after what happened to me..” He brought her hand to the deep scar over his heart, and held it there. “I don’t really think I can have children either.”

Dany raised her head from his chest, shocked and surprised by his words, looking into his eyes at the darkness there as he remembered what had caused his wounds. “What happened to you Jon?” She asked, her eyes misting with tears. Jon squeezed her to him, his hands flexing with agitation. “I died Dany. I was stabbed to death...Davos didn’t exaggerate” His voice wavered slightly, and Dany felt her tears roll down her cheeks to his chest, pooling into the deep purple scar there over his heart. “Who was it Jon? I will burn them for this!” She said fiercely, through her streaming tears.

“My brothers of the Night’s watch... I executed the ones who did it. One of them was only a boy of ten – he stabbed me in the heart here. “He ran his finger over the crescent scar, his eyes closed against the pain of the memory. “I brought the Wildlings south of the wall to save them from the Walkers. Some of the men decided I was a traitor, and lured me outside. They...they murdered me, for trying to save people, to give us all a sliver of a chance at surviving the Long Night.” He took several deep calming breaths, and Dany cried, unbelieving. “How are you here then?” She choked out, trying not to sound pathetic. Jon continued to squeeze her and rub her back where she lay over his chest, covering him with her tears. He had died, and she had almost never met him. How empty she would be inside, if he wasn’t somehow here? How mechanical, how cold, her existence, without this man who set her made her feel like she was really living? Dany didn’t understand where this was going though, why he felt he was infertile like her.

“A Red Woman, Melissandre, brought me back from the blackness that is beyond this life…” Jon said quietly, and he opened his eyes again, looked down at her, pulling himself from his dark thoughts. “Do you see Dany? How can a dead man father children? Yes, my body works, but how can it create life? How could it, when this life isn’t even mine to have? I am a lowly bastard, brought back to convince everyone fight the dead because no one else would. Yet, I am somehow laying here with the most beautiful woman in all the world. I am the one who is unworthy.” He looked at her in awe, and she looked up into his dark eyes and felt like her soul was naked under his examination. She let herself be completely vulnerable to him, just as he had done for her just now. Dany felt like somewhere in her mind a puzzle piece had fallen into place – her visit from Melissandre had come after Jon Snow’s death and his resurrection. The Red Woman had wanted to bring them together, their paths were meant to cross.

She placed her hands on either side of his face, needing him to feel the intensity of her words. “You could never be unworthy Jon, you are my King. The King I chose. You were brought back so we could be together... I know this.” Dany breathed, and Jon’s eyes widened at her using the title he had surrendered to her. She brought her lips gently to his, and he had dug both hands into her hair, returning the kiss passionately. Dany smiled, then moved down his torso kissing each deep scar. She came back to his face, her fingers tracing the silver lines of healed scars over his eyes, loving their intimacy. She needed him to know she saw him as her equal, not lesser than her. They could be who they truly were with one another.

It was something Dany had never had. With Drogo, she was married against her will, raped and humiliated until she had found a way to please him. Although she had come to love the Khal and he had grown to love and respect her—she was never his equal. He thought her fire came from his child inside of her, that her strength was not her own – but without him, the Dothraki would have killed her or sold her as a slave. Her whole existence had weighed on how she could make him love her, and he did. She was the Moon of his life, and he was her Sun and Stars – they coexisted in relative harmony. Ending Drogo’s life had been agonizing, but seeing him a shell of who he was was much worse. She had loved him for what his position had given her – a child growing inside of her, a duty to her Khalasaar, an escape from her brother’s abuse. His death, and the death of her baby, had led her to be the Mother of Dragons, to free the slaves, to rule the Dothraki. She had turned away from him in the House of the Undying, knowing her work in this world was not done. She could not look back.

With Daario she had been his Queen at all times, she was always in complete control, never letting him see her pain or true vulnerability -never trusting him. She had liked his company, but he often boasted about bedding her and he purposefully tortured Jorah over it. She had thought she cared for Daario, he had been quite romantic in his own way, never disrespecting her intelligence, but had encouraged slaughter where she wanted to show mercy. In the end saying goodbye had been far too easy and her coldness had unsettled her. Dany had wondered if she was incapable of love after her suffering, her heart numb to everything except her purpose as a Queen.

Then she had met the King in the North, and two galaxies had been sucked into each other and collided, light and darkness bursting and burning. Nothing compared to how she felt about Jon. Dany lay holding his warm chest, her tears had stopped now. She didn’t want him to leave, but knew he must. The footsteps of people all through the ship could be heard, and their absence would be noticed soon enough. Missandei would return soon, and there was still so much to think about. “What do we do now?” Jon rumbled.

She sighed deeply, not wanting to break their bubble of intimacy. “Missandei will be back soon to help me dress and tidy up. I will speak with Tyrion once I am dressed, and try to hear out his concerns. I don’t know what he thinks this next step should be – or if there is one.” She lifted herself up, kneeling on her bed and he sat up too. She shivered in the chilly air, the warmth of his body no longer warming her. Jon drank in her naked form, as if memorizing it in case he never saw it again. Some of his seed was still inside of her, and she found she didn’t want to wash it away though she knew she should clean herself. Jon finally broke his eyes away from her, and sat on the edge of the bed. She stood up, and quickly washed herself. She turned around to see Jon stripping the sheets from the bed, still completely naked. “What are you doing?” She asked him, bewildered. Jon looked at her as if confused why she asked. “I don’t want Missandei to clean up after me – she is your friend.” he said as he placed the bundle in a basket with the used cloths. Dany’s heart softened once more to see how he respected not only her, but her closest friend. She suddenly realized Jon probably tended to all his own needs, except perhaps washing his own clothing.

She stood there, still naked, watching him find his discarded clothing and redressing himself. He turned to face her, and his eyes darkened again. He crossed the room quickly and Dany threw her arms around him, inhaling the smell of his leathers. He was doing the same, breathing in her hair and skin. “Come back to me tonight, Jon.” Dany sighed into his ear, and he nodded, then growled out “Aye, Dany – try to keep me away.” She actually did giggle then, and he kissed her for a long moment, before they both sighed and he turned towards the door. Dany faced away from him, not wanting to watch him leave, throwing a gown around herself. The door gently clicked behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valyrian Translation:  
> "Please come back later Missandei, I am busy with.. many things"


End file.
